Welcome to The Blacks
by May Liza
Summary: A story of Three Sisters torn apart by shattered innocence, family honor, and the war that surrounds them. We Watch Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix as they grow older, and as they grow apart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Welcome to The Blacks 

A story of Three Sisters torn apart by shattered innocence, family honor, and the war that surrounds them. We Watch Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix as they grow older, and as they grow apart.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. sorry. 

AN: YaY! the first chapter is up! I'm very excited, so you better review. Um, this chapter isn't very good, but I promise the next one is better. The part with Sirius and James I think might be screwed up, but my friend is borrowing OoTP, so I'm screwed. Love ya and eenjoy. but most of all, again REVIEW!

Rated PG13 for language and violence seen later in the story, and for mature themes. But this chapter is pretty squeeky clean. J

Narcissa Black looked down at her hair boredly, as her father began his lecture for the third time this week. 

"Now girls, we're to make a good impression for the Malfoys, and hopefully I can get a bit higher in the ranks, you know…" he went on for a while longer, and Narcissa poked at her potatoes. Anything to distract her from her father would do just fine. "And, Narcissa," She jolted in alert at the sound of her name "If they ask you if you've gotten your Hogwarts letter yet, tell them yes, because if they found out you haven't gotten yours yet, they might suspect you're a squib or something, and we can't have anyone thinking that, ecspecially the Malfoys, that clear?"

"Crystal, Father." She replied with a sticky sweetness, but her insides lurched. What would happen if she did not get her hogwarts letter soon? Would she be disowned? It was unheard of for her to not be accepted. Her father had already made _that_ clear. He said he wouldn't send her to anything but Hogwarts, and that was final.

"Oh, Hieronymous," Her mother said to break the akward silence flooding the well furnished dining room, "It's bound to come soon. It came late for Andromeda too, remember? But she got in." Her Mother attempted to patch up the anger that sprang up in Narcissa's father at the mention of her letter, but his rage seemed to rise at this comment.

"Speaking of Andromeda…girl, one mention of your muggle studies and you're out of here. I think it's a ridiculous and unethical class for you to be taking, but…"

"I think you've already illustrated your opinion enough, father." She snapped at him  resentfully. "You fully remember the incident last Friday?"

" You know what Andromeda? You stay in your room when they come. I don't want ANY embaressments! I don't want anything like the time the Lestanges came to dinner. I'll tell them you've come down with a flu. Or perhaps a broken bone. Now, leave this instint before I give you one." By the time he finished speaking, he seemed to have cooled down, but he glared at Andromeda as she exited the room in a huff.

"Well _I_ agree with you father." Bellatrix cooed at her father, and he smiled.

"I'm glad, Bella. I'm stuffed, aren't you? Narcissa, you've barely touched your food." He grunted this last part at Narcissa.

"Are you all right, dear?" Her mother asked, placing her cool long fingers across her forehead.

To take the spot light off herself, she said, " I'm fine. I think I just had to much to eat at tea. I'm going to go…study…" To avoid further interogation, she got up from the table, and hurried up to her room, nearly toppling over a house elf.

Her room was her only sanctuary, though she did share it with her elder sister by three years, Andromeda. She could have her own room, since it was an entirely too large house, but she prefered sharing it with her sister.

She entered the room to find Andromeda curled up in a ball on her canopy bed.

"Hey Andie, you all right?" Narcissa said, trying to keep things casual, but Andromeda let out a snort.

"Do I look all right?"

"Well…" She said, sitting next to her. "No."

Andromeda uncrumpled, letting her long legs dangle over the edge of the bed. Her face was streaked with tear marks, which she wiped from her cheeks violently. 

"I'm so freakin' tired of him. I swear…Nothing I do is ever right."

"Yeah, Andie, but _Muggle Studies?_ You knew that was going to start something. So why are you taking it anyway?"

"For an even worse purpose, at least in father's eyes. Do you remember that kid, Ted? I told you about him, didn't I?" She said, and Narcissa nodded, "Well, he's _muggle born._" She whispered the last part as if her father was standing outside eavesdropping.

Narcissa gasped, "Ted's a mudblood?" 

"Narcissa! Really. None of him is muddy. He really is one of my best friends. And I want to be able to understand his world better, just like he understands ours. It really gets frustrating when he talks about something and has to say 'nevermind' cause I have no idea what a T.B. is…"

Narcissa raised her eyebrow, "You better really never talk about that around Dad, or he'll knock the stuffing out of you." She stared at her sister, who looked down at her robe, "That's not the only reason, is it?"

"Well…" She said in a muffled voice, "He's taking it too."

Narcissa gave a laugh, "Ooooo! Andie, you've got a boyfriend!" She taunted.

"He's not my boyfriend, you little brat! He's just a boy and my friend."

But Narcissa was still in a fit of giggles. "Wait till Bella hears this!" 

She tried to spring off, but Andie got a firm grip on her thin arm, and screamed, "NO!" then softly, "No, Cissa. Bella will tell Dad. Dad will kill me, literally, you know, so you better keep your trap shut, unless you want a dead sister."

Narcissa nodded, and sat back down. "Sorry."

Andromeda's expression softened, and she smiled as she ruffled her little sisters hair. "It's okay, Narcissa."

But the tap on the window interupted them, and when Narcissa saw it, she squeeled with delight and releif.

                                                            * * *

" Yes, Narcissa just got her letter for Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy." Hieronymous said, as her mother toke away their plates from dinner.

Bellatrix sat glowing at the Malfoys, Lucius and Ursus sat listening to Hieronymous, and Andromeda sat sulking, but keeping her promise to keep her mouth shut.

"Well, That's excellent, Narcissa." Lucuis said greasily, his grey eyes boring into her    "You know, I really enjoyed my time at Hogwarts. Still can't believe that was five years ago. Hope you have a good time."

Narcissa squirmed akwardly in her seat, nodding tentively, and thankfully, he returned his gaze to her father, who asked them to leave the room so the men could talk about "bussiness."

As they ventured up the stairs, Narcissa turned to her older sisters. "Is it just me, or is that Lucuis guy kinda scary?"

"It's just you. I think he's charming." Bellatrix said, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Well, that's you Trixie. I think he's creepy." Andromeda agreed with a shiver, but Bellatrix shot her a glare.

"I guess I'm not wanted here." She said snottily, and swished her pink dress robes down the hallway.

Andromeda stoke her tounge out at the back of her fifteen year old sister, and Narcissa giggled into her hand.

"She's so moody." Andromeda said a matter o factly.

                                                            ***

"Now girls, I'm going to give each of you a reasonable amount of money, and I ask you spend it well, is that clear?" Mrs. Black said sternly to her daughters, and they all nodded eagerly, hands outstretched, "Andromeda, show your sister around. I'm off, I'll be back in a few hours," She placed the money in their hands,"Ta ta."

With that the girls dashed off.

"Oh, let's get my wand first! This is so exciting. . ." Narcissa said with a bounce.

"No, come on, Flourish and Blotts is right here." Andromeda wheeled her sister in the direction of the shop and they entered.

It was crowded with many other young people, chatting loudly.

"Sirius!" A black haired boy turned at Andromedas call, and grinned.

"Hey, Andie, what brings you here?" 

"Same as you. Oh, hi Narcissa, how you been? Excited for Hogwarts?" Sirius said, and Narcissa gave a sharp nod.

"How do things go with your mother?" Andromeda said in hushed voice, and Sirius's face darkened.

"Oh, dreadful. But I've been staying with James for most of the summer, so all goes well. Hey James, come over here." A cocky locking bespectled boy came from behind him, skimming a book in his hand."James, this is my cousin, Narcissa, and you know Andie. Narcissa starts Hogwarts this year."

James nodded distractidly, not really caring, as he continued to look down at his book.

"Earth to James!" Sirius said with a snap of his fingers, and James grinned, looking up. He snapped closed the book he had been reading, which was  The Beginners Guide to Animagus.

Andromeda looked at James with suspicion written across her face as she commented, " I didn't know that was on the reading list."

"It's not." He replied smugly, and slipped the book back on the shelf, as if it had not happened. "I've already acquired everything on the reading list, so off with us."

James strolled out of the store, and Sirius lingered behind him. 

The day went on without much of any other encounter, Narcissa and Andromeda got their books, Narcissa her wand ( 10 inches , unicorn hair and ebony), wardrobe, and all the other necesities for Hogwarts, so they were now in the pet shop.

"Well, I certainly can't have a toad. They're much too ugly. Bella says people with toads are freaks. And rats are creepy. Am I allowed to have a owl and a cat? Because I already have Wilot, and I'd really like a cat." Narcissa rambled to her sister as Andromeda looked at the owls.

"Ask the lady at the front desk if she knows, cause I sure as hell don't." Andromeda said, and Narcissa dashed off to the desk to query.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but are you aware of any limits of the amount of pets at Hogwarts?" She asked politely.

"I believe any amount is allowed, as long as the creatures are permitted on the grounds. Why are you interested in purchasing one?" The long nosed woman looked down at her curiosly.

"Actually, I'd very much like that white cat over there, with the purple colar." She said, and the woman smiled.

"That's Ivory.  She's just turning 1 in a week, so I would suggest keeping her on the kitten food for another good two months. I can have this delivered to you monthly if you like."

"That'd be excellent." She payed the amount, and the woman placed a purring cat in her arms.

"Well, she's cute, just keep her away from my bed hangings." Andromeda said, and Narcissa laughed.

"Does she look like the type to claw at your bed hangings? She's so sophisticated. Mummy will adore her."

"So are you allowed to take her to Hogwarts as well as Wilot?" She asked.

"You bet. Oh this year is going to be so splendid.I have some extra money, wanna get ice cream?" And so they did, and as Narcissa nibbled at her chocolate chunk, a question arouse, "Andie?"

"What?" 

"Was Dad furious when you got in Gryffindor?"

"Furious? He was beyond furious. He sent me three howlers about family honor and crap, untill he realized there was no way I could help it or change it"She said bitterly.

"Do you think I'll make it into Slytherin?" She asked concerned.

"No. You don't fit the part."

"Well I'm not a Gryffindor am I?" Narcissa panicked.

"No. I think you're a Ravenclaw. Dad won't mind that, don't worry." Andromeda said, and Narcissa heaved a sigh of releif.

                                                            ***


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JK's the brains of the outfit J

AN: here you go. updated mighty fast, cause I'm so cool. hehe. um. . . sorting and fun sisterly threats! yay! 

Chapter 2

Narcissa struggled her luggage onto the train, but finalley managed to get it on, and walked into an empty compartment. She  plopped down into a comfortable train seat, just by the window, so she could watch the landscape fly by.

"Excuse me, but I really need a seat. This one taken?" Narcissa looked up, to find a girl about her age, with bright red hair and spectles at least an inch thick.

" No, sit. I'm Narcissa Black."She said smoothly, moving so 

"Oh. Well, I'm Charlotte Weasley. I'm starting this year. How bout you?" She said quickly.

"Oh, I'm a first year too."

"Really? that's great! I'm sooooo excited. Let's see. What house do you want to be in? I definitely want to be in gryffindor, cause my two older sisters, and my brother are in it. Ravenclaw would be good too, but you know, I want to be with my family.What about you?"She said quickly, and Narcissa looked at her astonished someone's mouth could could move so fast.

"Well, my two sisters are scattered, in Slytherin," Charlotte shivered, but Narcissa promptly ignored it, "and Gryffindor. But I'll probably be scrambled too, into Ravenclaw. But it's good my older sisters are seperated, cause they despise eachother."

"Well that's too bad. You know a sibling realationship is the strongest relationship a human being can possibly have?" Charlotte said, pushing up her glasses.

Narcissa stared out the window, unsure what to say. 

"I didn't know that, actually. So what class are you excited for?" Narcissa realized this was entirely the wrong question to ask, for Charlotte beamed, and started talking faster than a bullet.

" Well, Defense Against the Dark Arts will probably be most usefull, but charms is just so fascinating, did you now we might be able to create our own in 7th year? Oh that will be just so interesting. But Transfiguration, I definitely am most excited for that. I mean, imagine, when I graduate I'll be able to turn my sister into a pig! Hilarious bussiness that'll be. Potions seems intriguing also, but not as much as Transfiguration, what do you think?"In one breath, she finished, and looked to Narcissa in anticipation.

"Um. . .i guess I'm excited for Charms. Olivander said my wand is good for it." Narcissa replied, feeling stupid after Charlottes speech.

"Mine's good for Transifiguration, so I lucked out." She said with a smirk.

The train rode on for a while as the girls coversed over chocolate frogs, and untill finalley they were changed into their robes, and the train haulted.

"Ready?" Charlotte said eagerly.

"As I'll ever be."

"First Years! First Years over here!" Narcissa followed the voice to a humungous burly man with a long beard. "Over here first years!" 

"Come on Narcissa!"Narcissa followed the crowd of fellow terrified greenhorns to the boats, they're curious faces alite by the gleam of the mans lantern.

She followed them all and got a boat with Charlotte, a blond named Rufus Zabini, and a black haired boy she knew as Regulus Black.

"Hullo Narcissa, nice to see you again." Regulus said casually as the boats began to float across the shimering midnight water, "You too, Zabini." He said this, then turned his eyes to Charlotte, then gave a disgusting sneer.

"Oh lookie what we got _here. _It's a Weasley. Someone wanna help me throw her in the water?" He laughed, and Charlotte looked up from her shoes defensively.

"Excuse me, what gives you the right to talk to me like that? I haven't done anything to you."She snapped.

"Well your family has, nasty bunch they are."

" You leave my family alone, you nasty little…" But Regulus enterupted her.

"Why should I? You're almost worse then mudbloods! Scurrying around and having more little brats to put a bad name on great purebloods like the other three in this boat."

Narcissa watched this all in shock, but she had learned she couldn't object to things like this. She should not interfere but take the place of pretty bistander. Rufus Zabini seemed to be finding it very entertaining, as he wore a smug look on his thin face.

"And you are the only purebloods that won't be safe, when He rises. So watch your back, Weasley." Sniggered Rufus.

Charlotte looked stricken, but managed, "You all are nasty gits who are going to hell." And didn't say another word the rest of the ride, where Rufus and Regulus talked about Quittich and houses.

Charlotte looked like she was close to tears by the time the boat stopped at the edge, and they had a full fledge view of the baroque castle, larger than any of them could every have imagined.

"Wow." Charlotte whispered, as the doors flew open and they walked inside.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Exclaimed a stern looking young woman, "My name is Minerva McGonnagal, I am the deputy headmaster and I will be teaching you Transfiguration through your career at Hogwarts, unless I fall ill or resign, which I do not plan on doing anytime soon. I am also the head of Gryffindor House, and am excited to see more bright new faces to join us this year. Now, follow me."

She lead them into a  hall packed of more people a bit older than them, looking at them with curiousity. She spotted a few familiar faces, and would have waved if she had not been mesmirized by the actual hall. The ceiling, the entrance, the everything. Narcissa sighed in as she was lead towards the front.

Then they all noticed a patched up hat that began to sing in the front, some laughed, some watched in amazement at the hat's excellent pitch. He sang about the houses they were to be selected, and then Professor McGonnagal pulled out a roll of parchment.

"Now when I call you name, you are to come up and put the hat on your head, and it will tell you what house you belong in. This will take place in alpabetical order. Abbot, Larry."

A short, stout boy approached the stool, and became a hufflepuff.

"Arrat, Isis." was the newest Gryffindor, and they howled like wolves. Where when "Addle, Stella" became a Ravenclaw, they merely clapped their hands politely.

"God, I'm nervous." Charlotte murmered to Narcissa, and she smiled knowingly.

"Me too. But what's the worse that could happen?" Narcissa flinched, expecting another long response, but Charlotte seemed too terrified to think of one. Instead, she nodded glassy eyed.

But she still managed to say something.

"I dunno. I just wish that we could pick our houses. I mean. . . but then there would probably be more grudges, and no one would want to be in certain houses. Why do we have houses anyway? why can't we all just be together?" Charlotte rambled, but she was interupted by McGonnagal called Narcissa's name.

"Black, Narcissa."

"Good luck!" Charlotte whispered as she scrambled up to the stool, and placed the hat on her head.

"Another Black, eh? Each one so very different."It said.

"Just don't put me in Gryffindor. My Dad would throw a fit."

"Well, that proves you aren't meant for Gryffindor, if you can't stand up to people and be who you are. But you do have quite a mind here, and you have the knack to understand almost everything and everyone you're introduced to. Yes, yes. You don't have much ambition to get your own way, and you aren't very just. Well we know just where to put you then, huh? RAVENCLAW!"

She toke the hat off her head, and put it down, gracefully making her way to the Ravenclaw table, and Andromeda screamed happily from the Gryffindor table, whereas Belletrix buried her head in her hands.

She smiled looking around at her now fellow Ravenclaws, whom welcomed her gingerly.

A few more first years joined them. A boy named Jerimiah Brown, a boy named Seufrey Connor, a girl named Annabelle Green, another named Susan Friel, then finalley Charlotte Weasley joined them, looking shaken up.

"Hey Charlotte, congratulations." Said Narcissa, but Charlotte still appeared disheveled as she sighed heavily."What's wrong?"

"I really wish I could be with my family. But hey, at least I know you, eh?"She said, trying to be optimistic as she looked gloomily over at the three red heads at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah."

Everyone looked up at the headmaster  as he cleared his throat merrily and silence filled the atmosphere in anticipation.

"Welcome First years, and Welcome back everyone else. For those of you who are unaware of who is speaking, I am your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  I'd like all of you all to remember as I remind you each year, the Forbidden Forest is a prohibitated to all pupils, ergo the name the Forbidden Forest.Now, I'm sure I'm not the only famished one. Dig in!" Said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

Food suddenly appeared before them, chicken, potatoes, green beans, everything anyone could ever imagine was edible. 

Narcissa being very hungry, toke as much as she could.    

"Hey, Weasley, bet that's the most food you've ever seen!" Regulus Black called over, sniggering with his new found friend, Rufus. The Slytherin table was right next to the Ravenclaw, so the teachers couldn't hear him over the hub-bub. 

But the students could, and three Gryffindors rose up.

"You shut your ugly face, you bloody git!"Shouted a boy.

But the teachers heard this, and awarded negetive 10 points to Gryffindor, causing all the Gryffindors to groan inwardly.

"Ignore the Slytherins. They're nothings." Said a curly haired girl besides Charlotte. "I'm Petra Constance, by the by."

"Narcissa Black."

"Charlotte Weasley. Hey what year are you in?" 

"Oh, I'm only a second year." She said lightly, taking a bite of her corn. "But I had so much fun last year."

"I'm sure we will too." 

Shortly after dessert was served, the three girls were all well acquainted, and by the time dessert was over, they were very good friends.

"All students please follow their prefects to their dormitories."

So they all stood, and excitement rose in Narcissa. So, this was it. This was home. Tonight she would sleep in a Hogwarts bed, like she had been dreaming about since Bellatrix left.

"Now remember this," Said a blond prefect, "Trooclespop."

The painting of the centeur smiled gently and swung the potrait hole open.

"All right, this is the common room, and to the right is the girls dormitory, to the left the boys. Girls follow me, boys follow Russel."

Narcissa toke in a swift breath, as she looked around at the indigo decorated softly velvet room, as she lead her way up the staircase with a bunch of other giggling girls.

Everything was perfectly executed, well finished, and clean. It was like home. So she slept as if she were in her bed.

                                                ***

Bellatrix woke early, as she always did, still disappointed that her younger sister did not slumber in the same tower as her.

She stood in front of the mirror, examining herself, but her thoughts elsewhere.

Well at least she's not a hufflepuff. Or a Gryffindor, like Andromeda. Good  she's not a guarenteed failure like Andie. 

She furrowed her brow. Andromeda was so strange. It's like she wanted to disappoint the family in every way possible. Hanging around with mudbloods. . . oh wait untill father heard this.

She smiled._ She _could please her family.

                                                ***

"Ted, you're a dork." Andromeda laughed as they head down to lunch. 

The whole day had been just the way she had imagined. She was glad to be back in Hogwarts.

"No, I am not a dork, I Just. . ."He stopped as a band of Slytherins rounded the corner, Andie's dark-haired sister included, besmirked.

"Hello, darling Andie." She said, and came up putting her arm around her.

"What do you want and why are you touching me?"

"Why so suspicous?" But Andromeda wasn't stupid. She kept her eye on Ted, "I just need a sisterly word!"

"Not unless they leave." She nodded towards to snarling Slytherins, and she groaned.

"Well? Shoo!" She hissed at them, and they scattered."You too, mudblood!"

"Don't you dare. . ." As Ted ran towards the Great hall, Andie stopped, "How'd you find out?"

"How long did you think you'd have without me finding out that the moron that waddled around you all the time was even more filthy then he seemed? Did you actually think you'd get away with it? Did you?" Bellatrix spat, rolling her eyes.

"Get away with it? What is a crime now?"

"You know very well what morals we've been raised with. Hanging around with people. . . .people like him was always a crime in the Black home. You know it, you do. Do you really want to disown the family??"

Andromeda was not frightened by the fear rising in her sister as she pulled out her wand, and pointed it at her chest.

"And what are you going to do about it, Trixie? You going to kill your own blood?"She laughed hollowly.

"Kill you? Why would I kill you?"

"What else do you plan on doing with that wand, eh?"

"Fine." Bellatrix pulled the wand away, breathing in deep oxygen, "Fine. But I'm telling Daddy."

"Okay! Fine! Better him do the job than you, eh?"

Bellatrix scowled and stalked off, steaming.

And she thought she could save her. Her pathetic little sister got dirtier by the second.

                                                ***

AN: Sorry about not writing a sorting hat song. If I had, you would have wished I didn't. I promise I'll update quick if you review! Now go on. Type up a nice review so I can hyper spaz over it. Love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. Got it? 

AN: Um, this is the next chapter and the next are focused a lot on discrimination going on at Hogwarts during this period. I promise that's not the main centre of the plot, but is needed here, so will be focused on for a litte while. I swear. I might even given you a little Ted/Andromeda fluff after that! No but um, thanks to my first reviewers, Skull, and Alriadne. Thanks a lot! As for the rest of you, read AND review!

Chapter 3 

Narcissa woke to Ivory clawing at her toes at the end of the bed, and Charlotte bouncing around, half-clothed merrily.

She rolled over, moaning into her pillow.

"Sooo early. . . "

"Come on, Narcissa, aren't you excited to start your first day!"

"I can see you are. When did you wake up?"

"Oh, hours ago."

"Then why are you yet to be fully dressed?"

"I was studying, in my pjs, though. There's just so much to learn, you know!"

"Yes, yes, but I thought that's what classes were for?"

"It can't hurt to be ahead."

"You don't think that everyone's ahead then? But I have barely studied. I mean if everyone is ahead, that makes me behind, and if my father found out I'm last in class. . ."

"Oh don't stress, it's no big deal. Now come on get dressed so we can get off to breakfast."

Once she was in her robes, she followed Charlotte down, and they met  Petra, who, being a year their senior, helped them find their way down to the Great Hall.

Once they were all busy stuffing their faces, conversation asprung.

"So, you hear about that Boldemorg guy?" Petra asked.

"Do you mean Voldemort?" Narcissa had heard the name mentioned once or twice on her fathers part,

"Yeah, him whatever. Word is, down in France, attacked a whole muggle city, killing at least two hundred. Crazy, I'm telling you."

Charlotte almost dropped her fork, "That's terrible news, Petra. My day has been darkened now!"

"Aw, who cares?" Said a boy with sandy hair next to Narcissa, "They were only muggles!"

"A life is a life, muggle or not." Petra shot back wisely, biting into her muffin.

"I suppose." The boy sniggered.

"Ass." Petra muttered.

"Oh, lovely, here come our schedueles!" Charlotte squeeled.

9:00- Potions Ravenclaw/Gryffindor

11:00-Charms

Lunch

2:00-Transfiguration

"Well, doesn't today sounds excellent!" Said Charlotte, bouncing.

                                                            ***

"Well, thanks Petra, we wouldn't be able to find our class without you." Charlotte said courteously.

"God, Charlotte, you must be a parents dream. So proper." Petra mockingly replied, and Narcissa could not help but give a small snort.

"What's wrong with being proper, Narcissa?" Charlotte asked looking to her as they entered potions class.

"Oh, nothing I suppose."

"Everyone to the front of the room." The brunette teacher said sternly, and they all scattered until they were neatly set up.

She passed out a colored slip of paper to each student, Narcissa getting a warm orange. She looked to Charlotte, who waved the same color paper at her, and Narcissa smiled.

"My name is Mrs. Jensiko, and I will be your potions teacher for this year. I'm very terrible with names, so don't take it very personal if I do not remember your name within your first month. Yes, that's right, month. Now, you will see, I have placed a color slip of paper at every table. Please find a seat at the table of your color, and pick up a sheet with class rules on them. Now."

Again the student scattered around to find their seats.

"Now, I don't want any trouble. You start it, I will change your seat, and give you a detention, take house points. I'm sure every teacher will tell you that. I just hope you are not so incompetent to figure out what trouble is. 

I like things to be orderly, that includes your work-"

Narcissa couldn't listen, and she stared curiously at her tablemates. Two Gryffindors, Two Ravenclaws. The Gryffindors didn't seem to be listening much either, doodling down on their sheets, one sucking hard on a sugarquill, with no cares in the world. Charlotte on the other hand, was writing small detailed notes on the sheet, listening intently, staring up at the teacher every now and then.

"Hi." Said one of them, "Can you believe she's taking notes already? I'm Isis, and that's Jeremiah, by the way. Just thought I'd introduce."

"Narcissa." She whispered. 

"So when do you have to put up with the Slytherins?" Jeremiah asked, apparently taking the sugarquill out of his mouth.

"Tomorrow I suppose. Slytherins aren't that bad though. My sister is a Slytherin."

"Oh." His face fell, and he concealed a laugh.

                                                            *****

Andromeda hated mornings. Especially Monday mornings. 

And Ted had convinced Sirius to put frogs in her bed so she'd wake up nice and early.

Those damn Marauders.

She sat now in the Great Hall, convinced not to speak to Ted for a while.

Frogs? Frogs of all things. . .

She shoke her head biting into her bacon.

"Hello." Andromeda felt her stomach jolt at the unfamiliarity of the voice. Expecting it to be one of Bellatrix's stupid Slytherin friends, she gingerly held her hand on the wand as she turned around.

"Oh, hi, Arthur." She said, releasing her wand at the sight of the seventh year. But she was still a bit confused, because they had barely ever exchanged any form of conversation before. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I saw your sister was in the same house as mine."

"So that is your sister, huh? I thought she looked amusingly familiar. What with the hair and all. How could she not be a Weasley?"

He gave a small smile. "Yes. But I'm just concerned, because she's not with us. You know, the rest of us, Anna, Carol, and me. Because these are dark times. And a lot of people have it out for us, like those damn Malfoys, and all."

"Listen, Arthur, if you want me to ask Narcissa to keep an eye out, you can just say it." 

"Oh will you, Andie? I'd appreciate it so much."

Andromeda almost laughed. "Of course."

                                                            *****

Bellatrix's thin lips twisted into a devious smile.

"Oh, this is going to be great. Wait till he hears. Friends with mudbloods. . ." She muttered as she scratched words down quickly and fiercley into the parchment.

"What ya doing, Trixie?" Bellatrix sighed, turning to find one of her entourage, a short blond girl. What was her name. . . Helen. . .Harriet. . .

"Hi Henrietta. What do you want?" She asked boredly, folding up her parchment.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the library with me." 

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment." She pouted for a moment, and then bounced back.

"With what?" Henrietta said, attempting to look over shoulder.

Bellatrix felt a pang of annoyance, but decided this girl would haunt her sister if she told her, so she obliged, explaining her predicament,

"That's disgusting! Ugh…you're sister is such a waste. I think that purebloods that taint their own blood like that should be dead." She blabbed and Bellatrix nodded, rolling her eyes.

"If only." She muttered softly, now staring into the orange of the sunset. Did she really want her sister dead? The thought had never occurred to her. She supposed she just wanted her to do what was right. She was her little sister after all.

But she was so stupid! The way Andromeda pranced around, you'd think she was raised by muggles or something. She couldn't even begin to imagine the two of them coming from the same mother.

She was angry now, as she tried to mull over her thoughts, and Henrietta sat and stared at her like a bug.

She glared and hoped she got the message, " I thought you had urgent bussiness at the library to attend to? Since you were nearly wetting yourself when I wouldn't go with you?"

Henrietta looked a bit hurt, looking down at her shoes, "Yeah I suppose I do." She whispered, and exited the emerald common room.

Well, that's what she gets for being so god damn nosy. Father had said that nosy people are just curious about your bussiness because they have no lives, when a man had inquired about something in his bag when he walked out of Knockturn Alley. But, he had also said, with a smirk, 

"But the great thing about people with pointless existences, is you can get them to do things for you, convincing them it will fill that empty gap. But it never does, so you keeping on filling empty gaps for yourself. Like your pockets." He said with a laugh. "Some people are so easy to manipulate, Bell. You have to take advantage of that, or you will _be _one of those pointless existences."

She toke everything that left her father's lips very serious. She didn't understand why Andie didn't. Andie thought everything was a joke, when no one else was laughing. Sometimes she really did wonder if that single laugh should be stomped out, like a single rotten apple in the barrell should be thrown out. Like the single voice during the teachers detention deserves a detention.

But no one needed to kill Andromeda for her to die. 

"No one can singularly ever survive." Her father had said once.

Eventually her voice would get tired, and she'd stop laughing. But like the rotten apple, she hoped she didn't effect anyone before thrown out.

Like Narcissa. 

Narcissa had a clingy fondness of Andie. Little Cissa, so nieve. She was the baby, and always would be. She was the weakest.

Andie may be wrong in her beleifs, but was strong in them. Narcissa would believe almost anything people tell her, but nothing ever really stuck in her mind. She didn't really have beleifs at all. She was just kind of… there. Sickly sweet, and hauntingly beautiful. She was like a doll. Never says anything, but just sits there, and lets you play with her, and is put on a stand and looks nice when you don't. 

Bellatrix now understood why her sister was not a Slytherin. She had no ambition to ever be anything but perfect.

But Andie might screw that up, if they didn't soon get rid of it. Andie was powerful, she had to hand it to her. And she was afraid she might get to her. That just couldn't let that happen.

Bellatrix was clueless as to how she would handle this situation, but she wouldn't give up.

Unlike the rest of her sisters, she was a Slytherin. A true one.

Her father had told her once, when she was barely ten, that he knew that she would be the only one to turn out the way he had truly pictured his children to be. He had told her not to tell the rest, with a sly smile on his face as he switched the light of with a click.

"Goodnight"

                                                            ****

AN: Bella's pretty creepy, huh? Next chapter is pretty dark, so keep your toes on! I have the first five written up, but it will take me longer to update after that. Love ya! Aurevoir!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though it'd be pretty freakin cool if I did.

AN: This chapter is definitely were the PG-13 part comes in. There's violence, and language. I told you I had to focus on it now for later, so don't worry, the next few chapters will have lots of fluff! **wink wink** Sorry this chapter toke a bit longer than the others, but no fear! my internet is back! Happy Dance! Yes, but I do hope you enjoy. Oh! and thanks to all my reviewers (all three of them. yay) from chp. 3:

SKULL: Thanks, I thought that's kinda what Bella would be like as a teenager…

SOCCERGIRL2004: I'm glad you like Narcissa. You'll find out why she marries Lucuis later. 

JAS: Thank you thank you! Yeah, I feel bad for Charlotte too. 

And for the rest of you…oh…lemme see, my tenth reviewer gets to get a cameo in my story! there you go! now REVIEW! 

Chapter 4

"Hey Sirius." Andromeda said lightly as she sat thoughtfully in front of the fire.

Her black haired cousin grinned, "Move over, that's my favorite chair." 

"No way. This is mine." She smirked, and his chubby friend watched amused from behind him.

"Do I have to sit on you?" 

"As if it would make a difference." She said, sticking out her tounge, " You're so scrawny."

"Oh, you think so?" His smile was very broad now, and he got a mischieveous glint in his eye. He ran over to her, jumping on her, causing an "ooof!" from Andromeda, and he started tickling her, "Take it back! Go on!"

She was laughing so hard her side ached, and she yelled "All right! Sirius Black is not scrawny!"

He got up, clapping himself off. "Well now that that's over with, you have to surrender the chair."

"Fine. I'm going to go find Ted anyway."

"Oh that TED of yours. Just don't snog in the halls, darling, it's very unbecoming!" He called as the portrait hole swung open.

"Oh as if, we're just mates, you know. We're heading down to dinner. Are you all coming?"

The four boys laughed,

"We'll come, but I don't think Pete's up to it." Said Remus, chuckling.

"We dared him to eat ten sugarquills before. _Whole_." James said laughing.

She put her hands on her hips. "That is so bad for you! You're only supposed to suck on them. I'd head to the hospital wing if you don't feel better later. See you."

With that, and a bit of a stifled laugh, she headed down to the library where she said she'd meet Ted.

She was still angry. . . frogs, I mean come on. . . 

But as she entered the library, but her expression softened as she saw her blond little sister sitting with a curly brown haired one and a puffy red head, who she was glad to say was Arthur's little sister.

"Hey, Cissie." She said, pulling up a chair, because Ted was not yet here.

"Hi."

"What are you all doing here, aren't you going to eat? I hear it's pretty substaintial."

Charlotte laughed, and the one girl groaned, " Well, Charlotte just insisted on looking something up first. I swear, if I don't eat soon, I could eat a hinkypunk or something!" The curly haired girl exclaimed. "I'm Petra, by the way." She added to Andromeda.

"Andie." She nodded.

"I'm almost done, hold your horses." Charlotte said from behind her book.

" I dunno, I might eat them first." Petra groaned, holding her stomach.

"Dinner hasn't even started yet, luv." Andromeda laughed, and Charlotte looked pleased. "So, how was your day? Learn anything good?"

" I learned…" Narcissa paused, pulling at her own hair playfully, "There are a lot of rules."

"Well, just made to be broken, I assure you. And they have been. They don't make rules unless someone's broke them."

Narcissa giggled into her hand, than said, "You mean that someone has actually once turned the teacher into a bird once to imply that they were blabbing too much?"

Andromeda smiled, "James Potter, second year. Pretty funny. McGonnagal threw a fit."

"I think she's still throwing one! She gave a very long lecture on it today." Narcissa said good naturedly. " But it's not as if we could! We can barely turn pins into quills let alone her into any type of animal. James Potter must be smart."

"Yeah. I think Sirius practically lives with him. They're best mates, and all that." She looked down at her watch, "Where's Ted?"

"Oooooh! Waiting for Ted, are you?" Narcissa teased.

"Done!" Charlotte declared, thumping the book down on the table and receiving a long glare from the old librarian.

"Contain yourself, please." He sneered.

"We'll help you look." Petra said, happily, "Then we can all go finalley eat."

"You have a one track mind, don't you?" Narcissa laughed, and Petra nodded quickly.

"I think with my stomach."

"You know, if that was true and you were a cow, you'd be quite intellegent. They have three stomachs!" Charlotte pipped, laughing loudly at her own joke as they exited the library.

"I'm not waiting for Ted anymore. Dinner's already started!"Andromeda complained, as they turned the corner. 

But she felt her breath catch itself in her throat.

Ted was slumped against the wall, blood flowing down his temple, his eyes closed, one darkened.

On the wall, in red, it said:

Watch your back, HE rises, and no MUDBLOOD fucker will be safe

They had jumped him. They had fucking jumped him.

"I'm gonna kill them! You are DEAD BELLA!" She was sitting next to him, and the three girls behind her felt terror rising in them, as the strong Andromeda burst into tears.

                                                           *****

Bellatrix was walking down to dinner, glad to have the absence of clutching her books, so she could tie her dark hair out of her face as she strolled.

She wasn't really that hungry, and could be using her time for study. But she just needed to be surrounded by the chattering youth. It somehow gave her some kind of strength that was undescribable. Their energy was incredibly contagous, spreading like wildfire.

She also really wanted to talk to her  youngest sister.

So she took a wide look around the great hall, searching for her sister. 

But neither of her sisters were in sight.

"Shit." She mumbled, and toke a seat. She was not left alone for a second, as Henrietta approached her, out of breath, and smiling vicously, with a few girls and boys from her year behind her.

"Oh, Bellatrix, you'll be so pleased." Somehow, as Bellatrix toke her plate, she doubted she would be.

"I will, will I?" She smirked, and the girl nodded, and one boy could not contain himself behind her, and as he toke his seat he whispered excitedly.

"We jumped that mudblood Ted Tonks!" 

"Oh it was so funny. We all crowded around and he started begging for mercy as we beat the crap out of him!"

Bellatrix felt her stomach squirm, "You did it the muggle way? Pathetic."

They ignored it, hoping to please her with the next part, "And Henrietta cut a bit of skin under his hair, and summoned all the blood up, so we could write 'watch your back, he rises, no mudblood fucker will be safe!'" He paused a moment, "We did it the muggle way so they had no evidence on us. So they couldn't trace back our wands."

They sat, smiling, waiting for her congratulations. "Good thinking." Was all she could say.

She knew the only reason they did things like this was to attempt to show their loyalty. They all knew her father had ties with the Dark Lord and wanted to snake their way in, like their parents instructed them to do. They were nosy, wanting to nose themselves in to her bussiness, so they could get their own.

Because they were nosy. . . her fathers words once again blared in her mind. . .

"Some people are so easy to manipulate, Bell. You have to take advantage of that, or you will _be _one of those pointless existences."

Look at them, groveling for her. She felt herself slowly smiling, realising she could use them like tools. They would do anything to please her.

They would fix things without be told. That annoyed her.

"Next time, tell me before you do things like that." She toke a small sip of her pumpkin juice, "Wouldn't want to miss anything."

They nodded vigourisly. Like tools, she laughed inside.

Something poked at her side, and she felt the letter she wrote to her father inside her pocket. She decided that Andromeda had good learned her lesson for now, and wouldn't send it.

That is, untill she really screwed up.

Because her father was the last step. Her father would rather see Andromeda dead then be a mudblood lover.

                                                            ****

Narcissa was tired, and she sat next to Andromeda, who had her face in her hands.

"She's such a bitch, I swear, when I get my hands on her. . ." She heard Andromeda mumbling, "Sister my ass. . ."

She looked around, Petra was chewing on a muffin she had stolen from the infirmary's kitchen.

Charlotte was looking nervous, biting on her fingernails.

"Well, I think you all should go back to your towers. It's getting late. Ted will be fine, with rest. Muggle wounds are easiest to mend." The nurse assured softly, and they all stood, Andromeda the slowest.

"Will he be ready for classes tomorrow?" Andromeda asked, standing in the doorway.

"I promise, don't worry. Now, go on."

They began to walk down the halls, and Narcissa got an uneasy feeling from the silence.

Andromeda escorted them to the Ravenclaw tower, and told the others to go ahead, so she could talk to her for a moment.

"I'm really sorry, about what happened to Ted." Narcissa said quietly, and Andromeda leaned against the wall sadly.

"Why are you apologizing? You had no control over it. But Bella. . .God. I can't believe her."

"But, it couldn't have been her, could it? I mean, she didn't even know about Ted being a mud-" She stopped at the sharp look from Andie, "Muggleborn."

"But she did. Today at lunch, she told me."

"Oh." Narcissa sighed, knowing now why Andromeda knew it was Bellatrix.

"Yeah. you see what I mean. But, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Narcissa raised her eyebrow curiously, "Oh?"

"Well, you're friends with the Weasley girl, right?"

Narcissa nodded, wincing, hoping not to be yelled at.

"Well, her brother, Arthur, asked me to tell you to keep an eye on her, since she's not in their house with them."

Narcissa felt herself melt with releif. Her parents were often monitoring who she was friends with, and she had always had to be picky growing up, to please her parents. But here, she supposed she was free.

"Sure. I will."

Andromeda smiled, "Great, Cissa. Knew I could count on you." She yawned, "Well, that's all. I know I had a very trying day. Go get some sleep, all right?"

Narcissa smiled, and nodded, and Andromeda ruffled her hair, "Night, Ciss."

"Night, Andie."

Once Andie had disapeared down the corridor, she mumbled Trooclepop to the centraur, and it opened gladly.

Narcissa could not believe how much had happened in one day. It was insane. 

As she pulled her pajamas on, she felt strangely sad. 

She really loved both her sisters. But it seemed they didn't really love eachother anymore.

Before, they used to fight, sure.

But now, their differences were getting so strung out, she wouldn't be surprised if the killed eachother.

She remembered, as she extinguished her light and crawled beneath the soft sheets of her bed, the last day the three of them had really gotten along. No fights had been shared, no insults remarked. It was just them, being sisters.

Bellatrix was visting for winter break, her second year, Andromeda was well past ten, and Narcissa had just turned eight.

The snow had blanketed the Black estate, and a fire had been lit in each of their rooms.

But they had all slept in the sitting room, Bellatrix answering the questions about school and such.

They had woke and opened presents, had a snowball fight, drank cocoa, went shopping with their mum, and got home in time for a well prepared dinner. Some friends of their fathers had visited, so they had to go to bed early.

They didn't mind. Their mother summoned all their beds next to eachother in the sunroom so they could watch the snow fall on the glass ceiling together.

"You know what I think?" Narcissa giggled as she snuggled into Bellatrix, whose left arm was being occupied by Andies head.

"What, Cissa?" Bella asked quietly, eyeing the sky.

"I think this was the best day of my life." Narcissa said, and the two girls smiled at their younger sister genuinely.

"You know what I think?" Bella said, looking at Andie.

"What's that Trixie?" Andromeda mumbled into her arm.

"Andie's stealing all the blankets, that's what I think."

"Yeah, you're right. You need the blanket to cover up your stinky feet. Right, Cissa?"

The all giggled, having a tugging war with the blankets. Finalley the hours became late, and their eyes heavy.

"Goodnight." Narcissa said shyly, "Love you."

"Love you too." She heard them say, before she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I own nothing bladdy blah. 

AN: This chapter has a lot in it. And there's a part where like a few weeks pass by. Hope you catch that. Cause it goes from like the third day of school to halloween… Yes. But um, lemme see. My little reviewers who I love so much:

Soccergirl2004: I'm glad you liked the flashback. But I'm afraid you're going to wait a little while untill you find out why she gets married to Lucuis (right now she's still only 11). There will be good stuff in between, I swear! J 

Griffins95: Thanks! Yeah, that was a pretty nasty thing they did to Ted…they're poops.

Skull: Thank you so much for reviewing so much. I'm really glad to hear your input. And Ted gets better, I swear. 

Chapter 5 

It was breakfast, but Andromeda didn't care about the food. She had one thing on her mind:

 Her god damn sister.

She entered, her black hair swishing, yawning. Andromeda ran up to her, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her outside the Great Hall.

"What do you want Andie?" Bellatrix said innocently.

"You dead! Don't play dumb with me. I know what you did last night!" Andromeda snarled, and Bellatrix twirled her hair around her finger.

"Oh…_that._ Don't tell me you blame me?" She cooed, and Andromeda thought she might strangle her.

" Don't you dare try to get out of this one. I'm going to the Headmaster right away and telling him it was you." The smile disappeared from Bellatrix's face, and she lowered her voice.

"Listen, Andie, fucking listen to me. It wasn't me. It was a bunch of empty heads who follow me around and found out you were hanging around with a mudblood. Trying to teach you a lesson. But people like you never learn." She hissed. "You'll go around treating your pure heritage like nothing. That makes you almost worse than that stupid mudblood."

"Don't you dare call him that! You don't know him! You don't understand him! And obviously, you don't understand me either. There are so many things you'll never get, _Trixie._ Wanna know why? Because you fell for the brainwash." Andie was pushing Bellatrix hard against the wall, seething with anger, "I always felt bad for you, actually swallowing the shit they told you. Now I get it! It's because you're an imbicile."

"Look who's talking! I believe my parents because I know they're right. Something you'll NEVER be! I hope you rot with that bloody _Ted_."

"Listen. You can hate me. You can even attack me. But you lay another _fingertip _on my friends, I'll kill you. I really will." She let go of Bellatrix, glaring at her, "Go on, go tell Daddy, Trixie! Run to Daddy with your problems, like you always do!"

"I'm not going to tell him. You're a noneity. I'm not going to waste my time with you anymore, you hear me? I'm never speaking to you again. You don't deserve it." She stared at Andromeda with a hatred in her eyes she'd never seen before, and turned around beginning to walk away.

"Thank you GOD!" Andromeda screamed to her back, her eyes brimming with tears. She was tired of this crap. She really was.

But at least she had her off her back for a while.

Things had never gotten this extreme. Sure they snapped at eachother in the halls. But never this. Never this. 

Daddy was going to kill her this time.

Always when they were little, Andromeda and Bellatrix would fight. And always, her father would side with Bellatrix! You should of known better, or you started it. And always a good whack in the ass. It was stupid. And she knew they had favored Bellatrix. Well her father at least. Her mother didn't take sides. She was like Narcissa, in the way she just sat back and watched with pity, an apology glossed over her eyes, but none ever leaving her lips.

Narcissa was her mother's favorite though. She had the deepest blue eyes, and long straight blond hair, and was slim and tall. She was her mother's pride and joy. She had always wanted a beautiful child, and her father had always wanted a right hand child, one who helped him and praised him. They had both gotten what they wanted, and stopped when they had gotten in it. But there she was, the mistake in the middle. 

She was just a mistake.

                                                            *****

Bellatrix was annoyed as she entered the Great Hall, leaving Andie behind. 

She understood why Andromeda thought it was her. Duh, if she was in her position, she'd think the same. But how she could be so nieve about things so important was so completely beyond her. 

Bellatrix sighed, realizing how much her family had been occupying her mind lately. So, to distract herself, she opened up Quittich: A game of the Ages and lost herself in it.

                                                         *****

Narcissa leaned into her hand, wishing she could be back in her bed. 

No, wishing she could be _anywhere _but here. She had history of magic with the slytherins, and a ghostly, terribly boring teacher.

Charlotte already had a roll of parchment notes, and the class had only been going for half an hour. 

Narcissa really could find anything with value in what he was talking about.

"And then in 5677 B.C. a man named Heena Isla developed the theory of structing magic through a solid figure. There were no wands then, only weak dull magic forced by the brain. But in 5578 B.C. Heena Isla completely finished the idea, and made the first wand, which was passed to a man named Hawii Chox in 5623 B.C. after Heena Isla's death. Heena Isla's death is undetermined. So it is undetermined whether Hawii Chox found the wand or was given to him in Heena Isla's will. After Hawii died, 5552 B.C. it was passed to the commitee of local magic, the first branch of organized magic ever, established 5604 by Joss Tye, at age 35, a great leader, described by. . ." He drawled, reading from a long piece of parchment.

It had been like this the whole time. First day of class, he asked them all to take out a quill and piece of parchment. Then he pulled out his "notes" and just began reading. And god, it was _boring._

When am I going to use this? She groaned into her hands at the thought. Well, Charlotte seemed to think this would be very useful in the future, so she'd just copy of her notes.

Narcissa felt someone poke her in the back. She turned to find Regulus, her cousin, grinning broadly.

What? she mouthed. 

He pointed at Charlotte, then opened his mouth and stuck his finger on his tounge, implying the sight of her made him sick.

Some slytherin girl giggled next to him, and Narcissa turned around.

She felt a poke in her back, and she turned around, a frustrated look on her face.

He did it again, and Narcissa put her finger to her mouth than pointed at the teacher, hoping she would get the message across.

Well she didn't, though he kept poking her, she didn't turn, merely ignoring him.

After class, she thought of asking him why he didn't leave her alone. But she decided against it.

The day was boring. Charlotte dragged her and Petra along with her to the library to do work. 

"Ted's out of the wing now, you know." Petra said quietly, not to disturb the other students.

"Yeah. I heard." Narcissa replied, running her finger along the spine of the fading book in her hand.

"Strange, to happen only on our second day?"

"Suppose so." 

"Wonder how much will happen by the end of the year, eh?" Petra said with a chuckle, and Narcissa merely grunted.

Charlotte sighed, pushing up her glasses, "It really worries me. All these attacks. Even now in our own school." The look in her eyes was like that of a small child who had just been pushed in the mudd, " You know, my families on the list, of people they wanna kill, and all. Just makes me nervous. Mudblood fucker? You know what they mean. Purbloods who hang around with muggleborns."

"Yeah. Don't worry, Charlotte. They're all talk, no action." Petra tried, but Charlotte sniffled.

"You know that's bull. Just yesterday, you were talking about all those muggles killed. They're just working their way up the ranks. Soon they'll get us all."

"Well isn't that optimistic, huh?" Petra snorted, but with the glassy look in her eye, she knew Charlotte was right.

"Enough of this." Narcissa said cheerfully, "You all excited to see the first quittich match? The seasons coming up."

"Course. Hope to make the team." Petra said proudly, "Open spot for beater. My best spot. Been practicing all summer. And I got this great new broom, cleansweep. It's excellent."

"Mine's a DaisyMajesty." Narcissa bragged, "It's form fitting made just for girls."

"My brother's got a nimbus!" Charlotte squeeled hopefully.

                                                            *****

Petra made the quittich team, and Narcissa and Charlotte had been there, shouting louder than most (or in Charlottes case, louder than _anybody_). October had gone on uneventful, but Narcissa noticed that her sister's were seizing to speak to eachother.

Well, it's an improvement, she thought during Potions class, while Charlotte stretched her hand up to answer a question.

Narcissa felt quite lonely, because although she was great friends with Charlotte, Charlotte was always so involved in the class, she felt isolated. Everyone else giggled with their friends and passed notes, while Charlotte toke notes.

It was nothing against Charlotte. Charlotte was probably first in their class. She was just used to chatting with her sisters, like she had when the tutor had come in to home school them when they were younger.

Narcissa had often grown lonesome when her sisters were off at Hogwarts, and longed to go with them. But now, she seemed to see them less. Bellatrix used to visit every other weekend, Andromeda came back for the holidays. Now she saw them at meals, and seldom got to talk to them, and that was it. Every now and then, she'd meet one of them in the library or in the halls. 

"Today, class, since today is halloween, I thought we'd do something amusingly appropriate," Said Ms. Jensiko, as she strode along her desk, "In Muggle America, there's a tradition that on Halloween all the children get in costumes and go to each house, and they give them candy."

"Are you giving us candy then?" Jerimiah asked hopefully, and the sides of Ms. Jesiko's lips twitched.

" Please let me finish, Mr. Brown. Now, today we will be brewing potions to develop masks that sink to your face, for a limited amount of time. You need to add something to it to make it unique, because tonight…" She sighed, "And this is the headmasters idea, hope you know. Tonight the entire student body will be gathering in the great hall for a costume contest, winner gets five pounds of candy for honeydukes."

The class errupted in excitement, giggles, and whispers.

"Silence! Directions are on the board!" She grabbed her wand, and pointed at the board, and words came up, "You will also see your assigned partners have been changed. You can thank Miss Addle for that." A small brunnette turned red at that comment. 

Drat, now she wouldn't be with Charlotte.

She looked up to the board.

Jerimiah Brown-Narcissa Black

"Ugh." She moaned as Jerimiah winked at her.

She toke a seat next to him, after getting the ingrediants from the front.

As they were cutting rabbit feet, he decided he'd start conversation.

"Hey, you notice that both our last names are colors? And then there's what's her face Green, too."

"Yeah. Sure." She muttered. Ever since Jerimiah had "accidently" turned her hair blue, she didn't have much liking for him.

"Wouldn't it be funny if someone had the surname blue?" He said, nudging her arm.

Narcissa looked up, confused, "Not really."

"Well, I think it would be."

"Well. What if I said I think the last name Brown is funny?" She said, throwing a piece of phoenix beak in the cauldron.

He gave her a look, as if to say, "duh." 

"But it's not." He replied.

"That's what you think." Narcissa said, and giggled inside at the look on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean??" He said fratically.

"Nevermind."

"No, tell me."

_"Nevermind."_ She laughed out loud this time. She felt that she might be being mean, something she made suer to stay clear of, but her hair really had not looked good blue.

"Come on. Tell me!"

"Nevermind!" She yelled, then covered her mouth when the teacher gave her a stern look."Sorry." She mumbled to the proffesor.

"You know, you're kinda cute when you get angry like that." Jerimiah laughed, and Narcissa looked at him, spooked.

"Uck." She whispered to herself as she went back to her potion.

"Are you still mad at me because of that blue hair thing?" He asked.

"Well, it's just I very much liked my hair the way it was." She said softly.

"You're hair looks good no matter what color it is." He said smugly, and Narcissa looked down at her unicorn's mane repulsed.

She toke a deep gulp to say the next thing, "How my hair looks is none of your business. You shouldn't have messed with it."

"Yeah you're right. Sorry bout that. Truce?" He put out his hand, and Narcissa shoke it in releif.

The was a short silence of labor, untill Jerimiah started to blab again, "So what are you going to be, then?"

Narcissa grinned as she brewed the potion, "I'm going to be a banshee. How about you?"

"A werewolf, of course. What could be scarier?" 

"A banshee." Narcissa insisted. "Seeing one and knowing a loved one is going to die? I think that's pretty scary."

"Yes but werewolves. . .eat people!" Jerimiah exclaimed, exasperrated, but then smiled, "All right, you win, scary. What's the scariest thing that ever happened to you?"

"Um…" Narcissa pursed her lips, "I dunno. There was this one time we were camping and my sister saw a vampire."

"No way, no way, mines better. Okay, so there was this one time I got hit by one of those muggle things. . . what are they called?…"

"Cars?"

"Yeah, that's it! I was leaving diagon alley, crossing the street, and BOOM this car rams into me. Everything went black, and I thought I was gonna _die_. You wouldn't believe what it's like." He blabbed with large hand movements, "And it was like in those books where your life flashes before you, you know?"

Narcissa nodded, holding in a laugh.

"Now, is everyone done with the base of their potion?" Ms. Jesiko asked a few minutes later, and everyone nodded, "Now, up here I have the essence of every mystical creature, and if you want to be someone specifically, or something specifiacally, you must have a picture of it."

But Narcissa found essence of banshee right away, and added it into her cauldron.

"I will now come around and bottle it for you, and at four o'clock, it will be done cooling, so come collect it after then, and I will tell you how it works." She bottled the samples, and dismissed the class.

Charlotte and Narcissa met Petra and babbled girlishly about what they were to be, but Narcissa couldn't help but thing about how strangely stupid Jerimiah had got her to act, standing up for herself and all. It was a thing Narcissa didn't do very often.

                                                *****

AN: Tell me if you'd be completely disgusted or something by Andromeda/Ted fluff. If you are, I don't care. I'm writing it anyway. Hehe.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Not mine, just for my own entertainment.

AN:11 reviews makes me happy! Yay! No but um, thanks for faithfully reviewing. It's really nice to know someone's reading this! To my reviewers-

Skull: I'm glad you like. Oh and a banshee is a creature from Irish Folklore, that follows a family and appears when someone in the bloodline is going to die. J.K. Rowling mentions it briefly to be related to the wizarding world, when Seamus sees it in PoA. Yeah. J

SoccerGirl2004: I'm so glad you asked that question! I was going to tell you guys, but I forgot. There are 3 parts to this story. One part is when Narcissa is 11, Andie is 13, and Bellatrix is 15. It's going to flash forward a bit, and name a few important things that happen up to when Narcissas in 5th year. Third part is Narcissa 7th year, and I think then a prolouge. This is pretty much my story map and may change a bit, so forgive me. J I swear it WILL make sense when it's written out! Oh and there is definitely 

Chapter 6

"Andie?" Andromeda turned to find Lily Evans, breathless before her.

"Oh. Hi Lily. What are you running the marathon?" Lily laughed slightly, but continued.

"I wish. Worse. The boys have dungbombed the dormotories again. Just thought I'd warn you."

"Those bastards!" She muttered, and Lily looked quite stricken, "How can you put up with him?"

"With who?" Lily asked, as they began to walk.

"That Potter kid. Isn't he your boyfriend or something?" 

"When hell freezes over!" She yelled, and Andromeda began to laugh, "I mean…no, no of course not. What about Sirius? I know for a fact he's your cousin."

"Yes well, Sirius being my cousin isn't reversible. Potter being your boyfriend is."

"He's _not my boyfriend._" She hissed angrily.

"I know, I know! Just kiding, luv." Andromeda reassured, laughing, "Just don't know why you get yourself all tangled up about it."

"I'm not tangled up. I'm just annoyed. Dungbombs, I mean come on…" She sighed, and they entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Right. _Dungbombs."_ Andromeda sat down, figuring Lily would yell at them enough,  and when she saw Ted  in the chair opposite the fireplace, she gulped.

She had been avoding him. And she knew he knew she was avoiding him.

She just wish he knew why.

She felt like a time bomb. Like one of these days, she'd just explode and everyone around her would get hurt.

So she had to get away, hide herself in a conviently empty area, and let herself go in silence, where no one would ever be harmed. 

She thought this is probably exactley the way her sister and her little lemmings wanted her to feel. 

But she didn't care. She thought of Ted slumped against the wall, and the blood. Then she thought of everyone she cared about like that. Only, inside, their hearts weren't beating.

It wasn't very pleasant to be haunted like that. But she knew, with the things her parents believed, and what they'd do to prove it, that these images were bound to happen. With her being the little "liberal" and all. The "Rebel" her father would call her, sneering to his daughter whose black eyes would twinkle darkly in delight as he totured her.

The only person she'd really been talking to lately was her little sister. Narcissa was easier to talk then a wall. She sat there, and nodded her little blond head, and smile reassuringly.

But, Narcissa being in a different house and a different year, it was very difficult to find ways to converse with her.

"Andie?" Andie looked up from the arm of the chair her eyes had been transfixed with in her thought to see Ted, "Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Sure." She said cautiously, and stood up, but her friend name Candice pulled at her arm, encircled with a group of friends.

"Oh, Andie, don't go! Tell us that joke, you know, that excellent one about the muggle and the cauldron! We need a good laugh, today."

"Oh, I won't take ages. A sec, I promise." She said, and strode out of the common room with Ted.

"I notice you haven't been talking to me. I'm not stupid." He said, over his shoulder, walking quickly.

"I don't think you are." She said softly.

"I just…I thought you were stronger than that."

"What?" She said, stopping in her pace.

"You're scared. You're scared of what they'll think if you keep hanging out with me right? What will happen to you? I just never thought you could be so selfish." He was angry, and it flashed across his eyes, as he spoke quickly and loudly.

"How _dare _you! You do not know what I put up with so I can be friends with you! You don't!" She felt like she really was going to explode this time…tick tick…"You know what, I am scared. I'm scared for you. I'm scared for my little sister. I'm scared for everyone here. But never, not once in this process have I thought about myself! I know what will happen if I hang out with you! You'll become an even larger target than you already are! I've been trying to stay away from everyone. I'm a huge mistake, to my parents. And they think the only way they can fix me, is by hurting everyone I care about. And I'm not gonna let that happen to you Ted." Tick, tick… "I'm not."

Ted was flabbergasted, standing in front of her, scared to speak, "I'm sorry, Andie." He moved closer towards her, laying his hand on his head, his eyes glistening, "Really."

She closed her eyes, sighing, "I know I…" She was cut off as she felt his lips press against hers.

BOOM.

She pushed him off her, and he spiraled to the ground with a thump. 

"You just had to do that, didn't you! God! I try to explain this to you and you go and do that!" Andie sighed, and stormed back to the Common Room.

Ted sat on the floor for a while, in a daze. Everything had just happened so quickly, right before him.

He'd just kissed his best friend. Andie. I mean, Andie was just Andie…She'd never been anything but Andie, and it was supposed to stay that way.

But what he had just done, and how he had felt about it…how she had felt about, completely jeopardized everything.

                                                       ****

"This stuff is freezing!" Narcissa mumbled to Charlotte and she agreed, as they rubbed the liquidy goop on their faces to produce their masks.

"Oh, I know. But isn't halloween so lovely?!"

Narcissa looked at Charlotte amused. "Sure. I guess it's all right."

"Oh me and my sisters used to go muggle trick or treating, you see, and really freak them out by wearing magical costumes! My mum doesn't think it's too nice, but really, it's fun."

Narcissa giggled and was releived when she had all the mask on.

"So what are you being then?" Asked Narcissa, and Charlotte hoping dropped the spoon back in the cauldron.

"Bloody Mary!"

"She's that ghost from the states, right?"

"Oh yes! She's really bloody famous over there, even muggles know of her. Get it? Bloody?" 

Narcissa laughed at Charlottes attempt at humor, "But I though only witches and wizards could see ghosts?"

"Yes, but some magic folk can't keep their mouths shut!"

"Are you all done?" Ms. Jensiko yelled over the hub bub, and it died as the students nodded. "Good. Do _not, I repeat_ do NOT touch your mask untill it makes the weezing sound. That's when you know it's done. That will take about a minute. Then you sprinkle on your powder, and it will be done by 5:00 tonight."

"This is so cool!" Charlotte sighed, and Narcissa smiled. Tonight would be fun.

                                                ****

"How STUPID is he?" Andie mumbled as she put her mask on. 

"What was that?" Asked Candice.

"Nothing important."

"So what are you being?"

Andie smiled as she was quite entertained with her idea, "I'm going to be opposite of a centaur. Horse head, human body."

Candice laughed, "That's brillant! Well I'm being a vampire. Nothing special. Hear that Ted?" 

Andie winced and looked away, "What's that Candice?"

"About Andies idea?"

"No. She doesn't talk to me anymore." He yelled back, and Andie could feel his eyes on her.

"What?" Candice asked absent mindly.

"Ask her!" He called back, and went to his potion.

"Andie? What's wrong with you?"

"We had a fight. Okay?"

"Oooo a fight! How intense!"

"Oh shut it, Candice!" Andie hissed as she sat back in her chair with a huff.

"No no, I think I've opened a secret door here. Oh my god! You and Ted broke up?"

"We were never going out!" Andie hissed, "Now shut up before I…"

"Ted! You broke up with Andie?" Andie buried her head in her hands.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you breaking poor Andies delicate little heart!"

"Candice! You bloody imbicile!" Andice cried at her, and went to sit in another seat.

"Well, I think you guys were cute together." Candice called with a smirk as Andie shuffled off with a huff.

                                                            ****

Bellatrix sighed as she entered the great hall as Salazar Slytherin. All the fifth year slytherins were being him also, to show their pride.

What a stupid escapade. She thought looking around at the other people. Everyone who wasn't a slytherin glared at her. They all blamed her for the attack against that Tonks guy. 

But hadn't they always glared at the slytherins like this? With that hatred in their eyes as if they were responsible for every wrong in the world.

She had feared it when she had first came here. Everyone was out to get the Slytherins. But later she realized, they were only afraid of them. They had fear, and iced it with a layer of what looked like hatred.

They were all cowering in fear. Gryffindor the brave. Bull _crap_. Because they knew she possesed power they could only dream with.

This summer she was sixteen. This summer she could join the death eaters, like her father.

This summer would be great. This summer would be everything she had every dreamed of. She would finalley prove to everyone who had ever doubted her, who she really was. To her father. To her stupid stick up the ass sister.

But here she was, stuck in October. Good Lord.

She saw a green face aproach, and she realized it was a banshee.

She felt her throat go dry, and her hands knumb.

"Hi Trixie!" Squeeled the voice of her younger sister, and she sighed inwardly. "Did I scare you?"

Bellatrix smirked. "Nearly wet myself." She drawled sarcastically, though, an irish native, she really had been scared. She loved her family…well MOST of them.

"Slytherin?" Narcissa frowned, "That's not very fun."

"It's not supposed to be fun, Cissa. It's respect." She stated.

"You look funny as a boy." She giggled.

"I resent that." Bellatrix laughed. "And I suppose you'd make a good one."

"Of course. Dashing, really" Narcissa flipped her black hair for effect.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Well, you were doing that scowl thing at everyone. You know, like this." Narcissa made a face that resembled one of a cow that had just ate a lemon, and Bellatrix laughed.

"That's attractive." Bellatrix snorted, and she saw a horse head approach them.

"Hi cissa." The horse looked at Bellatrix and she knew it was her sister. "Bellatrix."

"Andromeda." She said, looking down at her nails. They barely ever called eachother by their full names. 

"Cissa. Nice costume."Andie said lightly, "Scare the crap of me, it would, if I didn't know it was you."

"What are you?" Narcissa asked, feeling uncomfortable as her two sisters glared at eachother.

"I'm a centaur in reverse!" She exclaimed, she had obviously been waiting for someone to ask.

"Really. I thought you were an ass." Bellatrix swished around, and smiled.

That was pretty good. She thought with a smirk.

                                                                        ****

"Welcome to The Costume Contest! Now, at first I was going to have myself be the appointer of the winners, but I decided it be much more fun to have you all vote! So…take a good look around and hit the ballads! But most of all…have fun!" Dumbledore, dressed as a unicorn, sat down, smiling.

Everyone was looking around. Narcissa felt odd when people looked at her. But the good thing was, no one knew it was her.

Slowly they all moved to the ballads, and began scratching their votes down on the paper. When Narcissa finalley got to the table, she looked at it carefully and began to fill it out

Scariest-The Werewolf (thought he needed at least one vote)

Funniest-The Horse Headed Creature (Andie of course.)

Prettiest- The Veela (it was Petra.)

Best Group Costume- (Lots of people had come in groups-mermaids, muggles, and the group of slytherins. Bella being her sister, she put it down.)

Ugliest-The Mandrake

She slipped it into the slot and walked over to where Charlotte and Petra were standing, and chatted for a bit.

Dumbledore stood up, clearing his throat.

He summoned the results, and muttered a spell, and a piece of parchment appeared in his hands.

"Well, here are the results! For Scariest, goes to the banshee! Come on up here!"

Narcissa felt heat rise in her, as she gulped and walked up to the proffesors table.

"Congratulations! Now, who are you really?:" Dumbledore said warmly, but loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Narcissa Black, sir." Narcissa replied and felt a large lump of candy in a bag drop into her hands.

"There you are! Take care now, and make sure you eat too much!" He said, and She walked down, and became surrounded by a swarm of people.

                                                ****

AN: Okay. All done. That was pretty long, right? Leave me a birthday present (14 this thursday!) and REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nada nothing squat.

AN:This chapter's a little shorter than most. By like one page! No, but tomorrows my birthday, so I thought I'd update before than (hehe last chapter I was talking about my birthday too…just so you'd REVIEW!) But yes. This is MAJOR FLUFF for a bit of the chapter. if you don't like fluff avert your eyes! hehe, no it really isn't too bad. Read it anyway. To my lovely reviewers!

Soccergirl2044: Thanks! I'm glad you like Ted, and it does suck Andie and Bella are fighting. I'm going to tell you this story is going to be pretty freakin long, at least how I'm planning it out in my head. And I'm also happy you like Narcissa. I always thought she was a mysterious character and wanted to expand her as more than "Malfoys Mum" She's my favorite to write. J Yay.

Griffin95:Thank you!  I'm glad you like. I'm glad someone thought the costume thing was cool. Because I did. hehe. 

Skull: Your welcome for summing up banshees, it's no problem. If any of my reviewers are confuzzled I'm happy to sum it up!  Oh and thanks. In between the last chapter and this one and reviewed one of your stories. yay.

Here it is!

Chapter Seven

Andromeda smiled and cheered with Sirius as Narcissa walked up to the proffesors.

"Now, for funniest! Ah, The Centaur in reverse?" 

Andie cheered and ran up to Dumbledore.

"Lo Sir!"

"Now, who are you really?"

"Andie Black!."

"Seems you Blacks have a knack for this, eh?" He chuckled and handed her the candy, "Here you are then." 

Andie wasn't really paying attention. The only thing she really noticed was James Potter whining how he should have been voted ugliest, dressed as Severus Snape.

Candice and her followers talked to her quickly, and Andie didn't really respond, and if she did it was sluggish.

"Oh, Andie." Candice cooed, and Andie looked at her strangely, "Should I go tell Ted to apologize?"

"Bugger off!" Andie snapped, talking a bite of her cauldron cake.

"Jeez. She must have been head over heels." Candice giggled, and Andie was ready to punch her.

"Enough of that, all right?"

  
"I'm so _sorry _Andie. I should of known not to bring it up!" Candice laughed and stopped and Andies death glare.

No one wanted to get on Andie's bad side. Because if you got her pissed, you got the entire school pissed off with her.

Andie had some kind of influence that was indescribable. People were drawn to her like a magnet, and she was easily the most popular girl in their year.

And it wasn't because she was dashing gorgeous or anything. She was rather plain. And she said herself, she was sort of a spaz on the quittich field. It was something no one could understand.

Andie sighed, and saw a wampire approach her.

"Hi, Ted."

                                                          ****

Bellatrix stood against the wall, seeing another Salazar Slytherin coming up to her.

"Well, which one are you?"

"Lestrange, Black. Can't even recognize your house mates? What a pity." He smirked condescendingly, and Bellatrix felt a chill go up her back.

"So. Heard about that um, village attack the other day? Somewhere in France?"

"Of course." She smiled, "My father was one of the culprits. Nearly 40 something muggles killed."

"Mine was two." He said, and leaned against the wall like her, "You joining this summer then?"

"Yes. I'm pretty psyched."

He looked around before he spoke again, and when he did, it was in a small low voice, "The Dark Lord has sent me ecspecially to find him recruits to start training. Meet the rest of us tonight, in the common room, at 3:15."

She nodded, and excitement rose in her.

"And make sure your costume is off by then. Want to see that face of yours, you know?" He smirked at her in the most flirtatous way he could, and strode off into the crowd of student again.

Bellatrix watched him, something inside her saying, finalley.

                                                *****

"Thank god we finalley have those masks off. My face was beginning to itch." Narcissa said absently as they followed the prefects up to the Ravenclaw tower. 

"Mine too." Replied Petra, "Though it was nice to be pretty for a night."

"For a night? Petra you're pretty all the time." Charlotte said softly.

She sighed, "No I'm not." (if you are a girl, you can recall all the countless times you've had this conversation with you're friends. It's like some kind of estrangine ritual J)

"Yes you are!" Narcissa reassured, but Petra looked at her angry.

"Oh, Narcissa you can't talk. You're so pretty anyway." She paused as Narcissa looked away, a bit ashamed, "You know, for the first month here, everyone thought you were a freakin veela? And half male population was hopelessly in love with you? You don't know what it's like." She laughed bitterly, and Narcissa was angry and shocked.

"Petra you're fine just the way you are. I know I'm not ugly, and so do you. But I don't go around asking for people to tell me so!" 

"Yeah, you were a bit fishing there, weren't you Petra?"

Petra paused, then smiled, "Suppose I was."

There was a silence as they entered the common room. And when they got into their dorms, Narcissa couldn't help but ask…

"Wait a second, who of half the male population is hopelessly in love with me?"

Petra and Charlotte looked at eachother and burst out laughing.

"Well, do you remember when you were sick, back in the beginning of the month?"

"Ugh, how could I forget? Barfing for hours at a time wasn't pleasant."

"Well, me and Charlotte were walking behind Jerimiah Brown and his buddies. And Brown was…"

"Practically declaring his undying love for you!" Charlotte laughed, " He was like, 'Oh Narcissa is so beautiful I can barely BREATH around her! Oh her eyes are so blue I'm drowning in them!' He was like reciting a sonate or something. And then all his friends were like, 'yeah she's pretty hot.'"

"It was sooo funny." Petra gasped, in between laughter.

Narcissa blushed without saying anything, and crawled into her bed.

Now potions class was going to be _very_ fun.            She thought and groaned inwardly.

                                                ****

"Yeah…Andie? Can…can I talk to you?" He asked, and Andie nodded reluctantly.

"Let's go outside. The headmaster won't notice." She jerked her head to Proffesor Dumbledore, who was swing dancing with a Proffesor McGonnagal.

"I think he had a bit much to drink again." Ted commented as they headed into the crisp October, and Andie chuckled a bit. "Anyway…I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry. For kissing you and stuff."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you sorry? Because you didn't mean it? Because it upset me? Why?" She stopped walking and looked at him.

"Because I want you to talk to me again?" Ted paused, looking down at the dew dripped grass, "Candice said you'd talk to me if I said sorry. So I'm saying it."

Andie rolled her eyes, "Listening to Candice…I thought you were smarter than that."

He smiled, "Not really."

"So you're not really sorry?"

He shrugged, "Not really."

"Than this was a waste of time." Andie began to walk away, but felt the back of her robe being tugged.

"Oh come on, Andie. I think the better question is why are you mad at me?" He said, "I mean. I know I kissed you. And I know at the moment I didn't really know why I kissed you. But…then I realized I really really like you Andie."

"Oh." Andie said. "So you…didn't do it just to scare the crap out of me?"

Ted looked at her strangely, "Is that what you thought?"

"Sorta yeah." Andie felt embaressed and a bit dumb, "So are we friends again?"

"You're descision. Whether you want to be enemies, friends….more than friends…"

Andie stood numbly looking up at the black sky, pulling her cloak around her tighter.

She thought of how it had felt when he had kissed her, how happy she was whenever he was in the room….

Well, she supposed she liked him too.

Andie toke the Gryffindor courage she had, and kissed him square on the mouth.

"That answer your question?" She asked slyly, and headed back into the castle, leaving Ted watching after her, dumbfounded.

                                                            *****

Bellatrix looked at the clock beyond her dropping eyes.

3:00. Almost time. The question was whether she could get herself downstairs without passing out.

She thought of writing her father and telling him all about this. 

But she thought it would be better for him to find out on his own and be proud of her, instead of her bragging to him.

3:05. She got off her back, and threw on a nice pair of dark emerald robes, velvet and soft at the touch. She toke a brush, and untied her hair from the bun it was in, and it had curled a bit at the ends when becoming accustomed to the shape of the bun. She brushed it into soft wavy ends, and turned to the clock.

3:13 Well, she should head down now. She saw her friends Jennifer Not and Ardwina Goyle were ready too. She nodded to them, and they left quietly, in order not to wake the other girl left in the dorm.

Down the stairs they headed, to find a small amount of boys. Lestrange, called only by his last name by everyone. Then there was George Avery, Marshell Macnair, Caleb Crabbe, and Ardwinas brother, Kevnar Goyle.

"Hello, everyone. You are the last of the people I want to see. First Year through Third years came at midnight, I told them what they could do to help us. Fourth and Fifth years came, and I told them what they could do to help the Dark Lord. Now you are here, and I will tell you how you are going to become death eaters." He said, and haughtly sat down in the largest green chair, "To be a death eater is the biggest honor in the wizarding world. We do just as he says…we eat death. Like food, we eat it, eat the death of those disgusting, those beneath us. Like mudbloods, muggleborns and non beleivers, non supporters. We eat it, and it gives us strength, and it gives us power. To work under the wing of the Dark Lord is to take the world by storm, to take the power, to take this honor, to be respected. To be a part of the most brilliant organization to ever be created!" He said this with the enthusiasm of a mad man, grinning as though he'd one the lottery. "Some of you I know will be little use to the Dark Lord. Some of you," he looked straight at Bellatrix, "Show great potential. Now. I'm very tired. This is just to tell you what we will achieve. There will be sacrifices…a great many. But all for the Greater Good! So the Dark Lord can rule the world with us at his sides!" Everyone was laughing or smiling, intaking the thought.

"Anyway. If you want to join us, meet me, in the dungeons of Salazar Slytherin. I hope you all know where this is. If you don't, find someone who does." Bellatrix smiled, she definitely knew where it was, "During Dinner. I will have the house elves send us food. If you decided not to join us, come anyway, and enjoy a feast! I will of course have to obliviate your memory. But you must still come. If you don't come, well, let's just say it won't be pretty." He pulled out his wand and began to stroke it, "Because I know everyone unforgivable curse. I know all the curses they use in toture chambers. Just think about that. Anyway." He put his wand back, and stood, "I'll see you then, and we'll get down to bussiness. Goodnight, you all! Except, Black, can I speak with you for a moment?"

She nodded, and the rest went upstairs quickly, not to miss a wink of sleep.

"The Dark Lord has asked me to find myself a partner to organize this recruiting bussiness. It's very difficult and overbearing, you see. Now, this isn't official, since I haven't seen your dark arts, but you are nearly the head of class. Would you be interested?"

"Of course. Anything." She said strongly, and he gave her a different smile than he'd been fashioning all night, and she had to smile back.

"Great. See you tomorrow, then."

"Goodnight, Lestrange."

"Night, Black."

                                                            *****


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Own Nothing. I swear!

AN: Hello chicas! I think you're all girls. Oh there's a little spanish near the end. It should be latin, I know. But it's the thought that counts! No but, this chapter is kinda blah, but it was nice and quick, now wasn't it? Anyway, to my reviewers, so lovely! One of you was reviewing to chapter three, but I'll put you in here anyway, cause you still rock :

Cyanyde: Yes. We don't really know her, so I thought she'd be fun to explore. She could be nice, or a total poopface, but we don't know!

Griffins95: I'm sorry you've been busy, and it's all right about the review. Thanks in general J

Soccergirl2044: Yeah, Andie and Ted are pretty fun, right? I thought Candice was pretty funny. Comic releif or something. It's going to be needed, cause this story is going to start getting darker and darker. 

Chapter 8

Narcissa felt mischievious that first November morning, and went to wake up Charlotte.

"Charlotte!" She whispered, giggling.

"Go 'way" She mumbled sleepily attempting to swat her away.

"Come on, let's go wake up Petra."

"Go 'way" She said more fiercly.

Narcissa smiled, "You're late for Potions, you know."

With that, she jolted up, jumping out of bed.

"Oh my god! I haven't even showered…oh gosh, Ms. Jensiko's going to kill me…and she already thinks I'm a know-it-all…" She was running around the room, trying to get ready.

"Thought that work." Narcissa said cheekily. "Charlotte calm down, you'll wake everyone else."

"Everyone…everyone else…" She looked at her watch, and then back at Narcissa than out the window.

Narcissa was laughing, and she shrugged, "You wouldn't get out of bed!"

"That's so sweet, Cissa. Waking me up at 6:00 in the morning…I swear…" She began to head towards her bed, but Narcissa caught her arm. 

"Not so fast! Don't you know what day it is?"

"I dunno, isn't it Thrusday?" Narcissa just looked at Charlotte.

"Think Charlotte. Don't your braincells work at this time in the morning?"

"um…November First?" 

"Think a little harder…"

"Oh!" She said, smacking herself on the head, "It's Petra's birthday!"

"Exactley! Now I got Andie to smuggle me some of those singing toads from Hogsmeade… you know you can charm them to sing anything?"

"Yeah?" Charlotte said staring at her oddly.

"Well, I'm no good at charms, so I want you to charm them to sing happy birthday!"

Charlotte beamed, "That's an excellent idea!" She said brightly. "Where are they?"

Narcissa pulled the package from under her bed, and handed it to Charlotte. "The directions should be in there."

Charlotte found them easily and skimmed through them, "This doesn't seem too hard!" She exclaimed.

After turning her hair pink and make it rain some sort of jello-ish substance, she got the frogs to time themselves to sing happy birthday in one hour.

"Well? Let's go!" Charlotte said merrily, and they snuck into the second years dorms.

They placed frogs everywhere around her bed…and one right next to her ear. They left their presents next to her bed, and suppressed their laughter as they went down to the common room to wait.

Students migrated down slowly, but steadily. Untill finalley they heard Petra run down screaming.

" I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON! IT'S SEVEN OCLOCK! THE CULPRITS OF THOSE GOD DAMN FROGS BETTER FESS UP BEFORE I RIP THEIR THROATS OUT!" She was raging as she came down the stairs.

"Well I thought they were cute." Narcissa whispered to Charlotte and she nodded.

"Well?" 

"It was us." Charlotte confessed, and was surprised to find Petra grinning.

"Thanks!"

"Weren't you just completely livid?" Narcissa asked, confused.

"Well yeah, but now I know it was just you it's fine. Thanks for the book Charlotte, and the um…what was that thing Narcissa?"

"It's a silence stone. A person won't be able to talk for a day when you put it in their goblet!" Narcissa said happily, but people were still staring at Petra strangly.

"It's all right folks!" Petra announced, "Just a bunch of frogs in my bed, that's all!" They laughed and went back to their bussiness as the girls went upstairs to get ready.

                                                ****

Andromeda was nervous as she tapped her foot carelessly on the carpet in the common room. 

She was waiting for Ted. A thought had occurred to her as she was walking down the long corridor decorated with the potraits of ghosts dead and gone. What she had done…and what she had to accept with these new circumstances.

If her family found out…she'd be beaten down to a bloody pulp and kicked out the door.

So she had come to some conclusion that was the only way their "relationship" could withstand. 

Secrecy.

He'd probably be angry. Maybe offended. But it was the most she could do.

Finalley, he came, eyes bagged up and bloodshot from a hardly slumberful night.

He saw her, and smiled.

"Hi." She stood to reach him.

"Morning." He yawned. 

"I need to tell you something." The common room was soulfree besides the two of them.

"What's that?"

"Well…Ted. We can't let it out I'm going out with you." She said quickly.

"Why not? Don't want to be associated with a 'mudblood' do you?" He said, hurt.

"No…Ted. It's just…my family. They find things out easily. Bella's a gossip and will rat me out. And then my dad will kick the stuffing out of me."

"Would he actually?" He asked shakily.

She laughed, "To my father, abuse is the key to discipline!" She lowered her voice, though no one was there, "Did I ever tell you about that time I became really good friends with the muggle born girl? Anitha?" 

He shook his head.

"Well, me actually thinking my parents wouldn't care, I invited her over for tea this afternoon in the summer in between first and second year…" Andie bite her lip, "And my father saw the car drive her up. And he was like 'you didn't tell me she was a mudblood.' And he let her in all nice. He told her to wait in the parlor because he had to speak to me. He told me if I ever brought filth like that into his manor again, he'd kill me. He put the crucitias on me, than had me go curse her off and kick her out with impero." She sighed, and Ted looked fit to kill. "I tried to talk to her, but she ignored me. I don't blame her."

"I can't believe that asshole did that to you! God!" He said angrily, clenching his fists, "He could go to Azkaban!"

"Are you kiding? My dad does that stuff to house elves all the time. Killed one or two. And he has his paws on so much money he can weasel his way out of anything."

"I can't believe that!"

"It's okay Ted. It's not like you can do anything. Neither can I. No big deal."

"But it is, Andie!" He was pacing, brows furrowed. "But, okay, we can keep it secret. I suppose it's more fun that way, huh?"

"Course." She said, and they left the common room, talking of lighter things.

                                                            ****

Bellatrix was excited. Butterflies were thumping against the sides of her stomach.

Finalley she had the chance she'd been waiting for. Thirsted for. She'd shine like hell. Like she promised she would.

She kept her promises. She strived to live up to the standards her parents set for her.

Andie teased they were her guidelines to life.

But in the strangest way…they were. Her blood was very important to her, her honor almost ever existant in her mind.

Narcissa would sometimes tell her, softly in that way she'd ever tell you something she cared about, and this happened seldom, that she needed to care less about who her parents want her to be, and who she thinks she wants to be, who she feels comfortable being. Because no one can ever be perfect to their parents. They're supposed to love you anyway you are.

Somehow, Bellatrix feared they wouldn't. Her father certainly didn't love Andie just the way she is. And he made that evident.

So she worked for high marks, listened to her fathers guidence, practiced the dark arts, so she could take up her father's latest obsession: Lord Voldemort.

So she wouldn't be a destined disowned, like Andie.

She walked to the secret dungeons of Salazar Slytherin, after spending an afternoon contemplating their leader, Lestrange.

Well, she'd like to be his partner, and would prove she was capable, next to the load of dimwits.

Dank and rotting, she entered the corridor behind the potrait of Slytherin himself, which was only visible to those of the slytherin house. 

It was cold, and she pulled an extra cloak from her bag, and wrapped it around her, stepping through the dark with percaution. 

She found the door, and fiddled around for her wand, finding it. 

"Alohomora, la cuarto de sierpiente verde." She whispered, and it swung open.

It was a spacious, well furnished room, fire crackling, candles burning on elabrotely decorate candlabara, snakes carved into them. The room was beautific in it's elegance. 

"Well, Black. You're the first one here." Lestrange drawled, his lips crinkling into a somewhat genuine smile, "Shows something of a mans character, if he can show up on time."

"Too bad I'm not a man, eh?" She said, and he laughed a little.

"Surely. Go on, take a seat. They're awefully comfortable, you'll see. Sit!" He was rather happy looking as she sat into a chair.

She felt as if she could sink into it, and it would consume her. "Wow. These really are nice."

"Nothing but the best."

They sat there, speaking of things of no importance, and the other began to flow in.

They were finalley all there.

"Well! Welcome again. Down to bussiness." He waved his hand, and food appeared on the mahogany table. "But first, let's eat."

They ate it quickly, and Lestrange went into talk, "So. Who has decided to make this their last meeting?"

Jennifer Not, a small pale girl, raised her hand, "I don't think I should." She said, trying to keep a balance in her voice.

"Why?" He was staring at her, his eyes full of rage, his lips a smile.

"I…I don't think I could kill someone."

He laughed, "The Death Eaters aren't just about killing, my dear. It's about justice. It's about keeping the cleanliness in our wizarding society. Don't you want to fight for your right for a pure society?" He asked, speaking quietly.

"No. I don't think I do."

"Well then. I apologize about for what I have to do. Oh wait. I don't care!" The smile dropped from him, and he looked so intimidating, Bellatrix caught her breath in her throat.

"Crucio." He whispered, standing and pointing his wand across the table. Goyle was holding his hand over her mouth.

"Oh, Goyle, no need to cover her mouth. Let her scream. No one will hear her."

"So, decide to stay yet?"

She shook her head. Lestrange looked to Bellatrix, and she softly mumbled a spell tying a rope around the girl, restraing her to the chair.

"Thank you, Black." He said, and she nodded trimuphantly. "Crucio." 

The shrill scream gave Bellatrix a strange feeling. It was odd to know she was watching this girl suffer. 

Lestrange had so much power, so much strength.

And she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. 

She shoke the thought from her head, and smiled as the girl finalley gave in after six crucios.

"Take this as a lesson." He said, and releasing the rope from Jennifer, as she gave short raggid breaths. "Don't defy authority. Follow like Black, and it will get you places. Like my partner. Black, care to be?"

"Surely." She replied.

"Excellent. Now, let's practice. Black, care to transfigure our goblets into chickens?"

She did it, and they all stood in a line.

"Now, let's go!"

One at a time, they each used crucitias on the chickens, then made them dance with imperius, then killed them off with avada kedavara.

It was done, they did a few more drills on summoned rats, and such.

Two hours had soon passed, and Bellatrix felt power surgering through her veins.

"That was bloody brilliant." She said to Lestrange, and he smiled.

"Isn't it though? Well, meet me tomorrow at five in the common room to discuss things?" He put out his hand, "Partner?"

She toke it, and shoke it firmly.

"You bet, partner."

                                                            *****


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Yah know how it goes. And hopefully, you know I'm not J.K. Rowling. 

AN: This chapter is REALLLLY short. I'm sorry! But that's because the next one is going to take a while, because it's realllyyyy long. So I thought I'd hold you off. Thanks to my reviewers:

Soccergirl2044: I'm glad someone can see that Bella deserves a bit of pity.  Don't worry, Bella and Lestrange will definitely get together. It says so in the book. J I know there wasn't much Narcissa, but next chapter, there will be A LOT. I swear!

griffins95: yeah. kinda sucks to be andie, eh? this definitely is a needed essential in the story line. Cause her dad is a total psycho, and will do worse things then cruciatus later in the story. So be prepared. thanks, and  horray for everything getting done though! 

Chapter 9

November had went by like wildfire, which was sad, because Narcissa quite liked November. Her mother had once said "It's the best time to look at the sky."

Darkly intricite patterns would swirl around, and Narcissa like to lye in the grass, towards the forest, where it was not kept as well, and reached her knees, and watch the sky. No one could see her, and she'd just sit, and think.

She'd had a lot on her mind lately. People were being killed off like flies.

Dinner used to be a nice time. She'd sit and she'd talk to her housemates, sometimes get permission to sit with one of her sisters.

But now, the post would come, and drop the black envelopes. Everyone knew what they meant.

Someone in your family was dead if they dropped it on your plate.

Tears would scatter, and you could hear their sobs as they ran out for privacy, followed by their friends for comfort.

And Narcissa knew, somewhere, her father had been responsible.

It made her stomach churn. Her parents had tried to hide it, but she wasn't stupid. She knew the "bussiness" meetings her father had with all those men weren't any thing but death eater bussiness.

Her mother had tried to stop him from enrolling as a death eater. She knew the fights they'd had were not about the bills, or work. They had fine jobs, and were wealthy. 

Sometimes, late at night, she'd walk past her mother's quarters when she couldn't sleep. She'd hear it, soft in the breeze of the open windows, sobbing and whimpering.

Her mother wasn't happy. But she had a damn good way of pretending she was.

She loved her mother very much. She'd taught her all the things she really needed to know in life. 

Everyone said she was like her mother. Perhaps it was true in some sense. They both looked alike, people called them beautiful. They both were quiet most of the time, and rarely vented unless they were very concerned about something. They both loved people no matter what they did.

But they both had hovering over them people who wanted them to hate. To act as they did.

And Narcissa knew she wasn't strong, and she'd have to give in completely sometime.

She sighed. Holidays were coming in very few weeks…so she'd have the whole family together.

Oh, what a ball this was going to be.

A fight always exploded at least once a holiday.

"Hey Narcissa. You look penseive." Charlotte said knowingly, "You won't believe how long it toke me to find you! I thought you'd be in the common room, or wandering the grounds."

"I was only in the dormotories. I thought you'd be in the library." Narcissa layed down on her bed, "After _all _it is a Saturday."

Charlotte giggled, "Oh thanks." She was sitting on the floor, stroaking Ivory, the white fur going between her small fingers. "This cat's rather nice. I know we have a lot of cats at home. They're all pretty nasty." 

"Ivory's a sweetie."

"Got some dreadfull news. My Great Aunt Beatrice kicked the bucket. Bout time, I say."

"I thought you said it was dreadful new?" Narcissa inquired.

"Well, she always bought us good gifts for Christmas and all. Gotta respect that." Charlotte tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear, "Like there was this one time we got this excellent silverware set, and it was engraved with these little…Narcissa? You all right?"

She sat, edging towards the window watching the twilight. "I'm fine."

                                                            ****

"Oh, come now Joel! Five in the morning? Don't you think that's a wee bit extreme?"

Lucy Ann Joel looked at Andie sternly, "No, actually, I don't. Don't you think you could be a wee bit more commited? We got beat by freakin' hufflepuff yesterday. HUFFLEPUFF! Tomorrow is our last practice, and we are going to really work so you'll be ready to come back."

Fiona Casher, their new seeker, groaned, "Oy, but they do have some mighty good beaters."

Andie groaned annoyed. She was a beater, "And I'm not a good beater?"

Fiona, knowing she was pushing her buttons, grinned, "No, it's not that you're not a good beater…you're just…a bit _mediocre."_

"Oh is that right?" Andie snapped, "If you don't watch it, I'll show you first hand what a great _beater _I am."

"Enough of this!" Lucy Ann yelled, "Now, you all are going to be her five am. And enough of this fooling around. I want this all taken seriously."

"All right, Lucy!" Laughed a Carol Weasley, "You tell them!"

"Don't get me started on you Weasley." She said darkly, "Now, all of you. Go eat a big dinner, and go to bed early, cause it's like they say. Early to bed, early to rise, makes a girl smart pretty, and helps win the cup!"

"And also deprives her of her social life." Andie mumbled to Ted as they left the quittich pitch, "I swear, that Lucy Ann is nuts!"

"Yes well, she does this everytime Wood breaks up with her. He got pissed when we beat Ravenclaw." He said a matter a factly.

"Ah. Yes. Athletics overcome all, right?"

"To them! Both being captains! What a crap idea." Ted shoke his head, and they walked up to the castle. "So, holidays coming up."

"Don't remind me."

"Just stay at Hogwarts!"

"I can't. My father insists we all family bond or something. He sent me a howler last time I tried it."

"Lord. I swear…"

"Yeah." She said, her back aching after three hours on a broom. "It's all right. Only four years left till I can leave."

"Better make sure your dad doesn't kill you before than." 

"Course." She said, laughing a bit.

                                                            *****

Bellatrix was so excited to go home. Although everything was going great here now, with the deatheater preparations and all, she still longed to be on the grounds on which she had grown up on. 

It was beautiful, really. Cissa, Andie, and her had only been able to play hide and seek once, because it toke them seven hours to find Cissa on the twenty acre grounds. Half of it was a forest, though, and they were not allowed to roam there, for fear of werewolves.

Today was the last day. They'd leave tonight.

She'd have to spend a three hour train ride with Andie.

She'd have to spend three weeks with Andie.

Andie always somehow managed to screw up the holidays. She always got in a fight with her or her father, then Narcissa and her mother got upset. It was sooo stupid.

But Bellatrix would try to make the best of it. She always did.

                                                ***** 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:Think about. Me=J.K Rowling? No. That simple.

AN: Okay. So it's a little choppy and badly written at some parts, but it's 16 pages long, so give me a break. In general, it's a little violent at one part, and we get a little glimpse of the rocky marriage of the girls parents. Bella and Andie almost get along the WHOLE chapter! Yay! I was expecting to put a lot more violence and fighting, but I wasn't in a very good mood so I decided I'll put it off to depress me later! Oh and I even put in a little part that's completely pointless and short where they all get dressed up and go off to some party where everyone's drunk. It's going to continue from the end of the party next chapter. okay! time to thank my lovely reviewers!-

Soccergirl2044: Bella is nice most of this chapter. Oh and Narcissa will _definitely _and I mean **_definitely _**meet a good boy before she marries icky Lucuis. It is a major plot point. J

Griffins95: Well I'm glad you reviewed, even if it was a little late. And thanks!

Trinity Day: You reviewed twice so number 1: thanks number 2: you're right. Technically, if Dracos gloating is right, she _should _be in Slytherin. But, in order for the character I have created for Narcissa to be correct, she couldn't be a Slytherin. Charlotte should be in Gryffindor too, since Ron said all his family was in Gryffindor. But, I claim artistic merit! hehe. It will work out later! But thanks much for pointing that out.

Chapter 10

All their luggage was on the train as it began to jolt forward. Bellatrix looked at Andie with mild interest. She was speaking to Narcissa out of the corner of her mouth as she stared out the window. She kept flipping her light brown hair out of her face, in attempt to get it out of her blue eyes. 

She knew they wouldn't be able to get through this holiday unless they made up. Temporarily.

"Andromeda." She called softly, "Come over here."

Andie looked at her, narrowing her eyes. "Why?"

"Just would fancy a chat." She patted the cushioning next to her. "Come on."

Andie looked at Narcissa, and Cissa shrugged aprehensively, mumbling, "It's all right. Just go on."

So she did, "Well, what do you want Bellatrix?" She asked coldly, with a grim expression.

"Well. We are going to have to tolerate eachother this holiday. You know how upset Mum gets when we fight."

"Taking other peoples feelings into consideration now? That's a big step for you." She spat, refusing to look at her.

"Listen. Can't we just call a truce untill we go back to school?" Bella said, a bit of desperation ringing in her voice.

"I thought we were going on just fine the way we were. I don't talk to you, you don't talk to me."

"Well, they're going to know something's up if we don't speak to eachother!" Bella exclaimed.

"They're going to know something's up if we don't fight, too." She replied sourly, and Bella groaned.

"You're insufferable." 

"Oh, come now, Andie." Narcissa added in worriedly, "It can't be that difficult for you two to hold up a civilized conversation, can it? I mean…it would make everything so nice if you two just got alone, like you used too."

Andie sighed. If Narcissa asked of something, she knew it must be crucial.

"I suppose so. Okay, no rows. And we'll speak. All right." And put out her hand grudgingly, Bellatrix toke it with a satisified smile. "Truce?"

"Truce." 

                                                ******

"Oh, Cissy! Andie! Bella!" Mrs. Black hugged all her daughters lovingly, as their father greeted them seriously, standing aside from affection.

"Narcissa, how do you like it?" Her mother asked, "School, and all?"

"Just lovely, mummy." 

"And your friends? You've made some?" 

"Of course. They're quite nice, Petra and Charlotte."

Her mother looked to Andie, "You watch after her, don't you, Andie?"

"Of course. But no one really threatens her or anything, mum, don't worry." 

"Well, these are dark times." Her mother said softly, so her husband couldn't hear her. But he was conversing with Bella at the moment.

"Well. I have to say, Mum. You've raised a little heartbreaker. The boys are all quite _fond _of her, eh?"

Narcissa blushed, "Are not."

"Oh, I bet they are. They all roll in at this age." her mother was smiling, in a reminisint kind of way, "I remember. Don't let them take advantage of you, Cissy. You need to remain in control, before you have nothing left to hold yourself up. Boys can be so fussy…"

She didn't really seem to be talking to Narcissa anymore. Narcissa looked up at her mother, who noticed she was beginning to ramble, and rustled her hair, smiling.

"Sorry, luv. Old age kicking in there."

"Oh mum, you're not a day past thirty five." Andie said lightly, "So what's for dinner?"

                                                *****

Andie was tired. Long train trips always exhausted her.

As well as her parents. It was strange, her mother and Narcissa giggling girlishly, her father and Bella speaking seriously. She felt like an outsider.

It had always been. She didn't know why she ever expected anything to be any different when she came back each holiday.

She was quite famished, since she hadn't eaten since lunch, and it was well into the evening. They sat at the dinner table, the root of many family fiascos.

"And so I told him, I told him Edwina, don't be such a ham!" He was in the middle of one of his ever "hilarious" stories of something that had happened at the ministry, and he was wiping tears from his eyes, and her mother was smiling politely.

"You told him, Hieronymous." She said, laughing softly, "Oh girls. We'll go shopping tomorrow, all right? Now…I must go to bed." She smiled, then stood and turned from the table.

"Yeah. I'm stuffed too! The house elves will clear the table. You girls find your way to bed." He stood, a rather burly man, and followed their mother out of the room.

"Oh, shopping! I'd fancy a new pair of shoes." Narcissa said, and drew the fork to her mouth.

"Yeah. Mine are beat down to the heel." Andromeda said dully, she didn't really want to attempt any form of interesting conversation. "All right, who wants to play chess?"

                                                *****

Things for the past two days had went by without event. They went out for a little bit with their mum, and Narcissa mainly wandered around the grounds, Bella studied, and Andie struck up conversation with the house elves.

Right now, suprisingly, everyone was in the living room. Their father was talking to the head of a Ursus Malfoy.

"Fascinating." He turned his head in the direction of where Andie and Bella were viciously playing chess, and Narcissa was watching with little interest, petting her cat. "Well, Ursus, I'll see you at the next meeting. Cheers."

He strode over to them, smile plastered on his face.

"Who's winning?"

Andie sighed, "Bella. I suck with strategy."

Narcissa furrowed her brow, "Then why do you always beat me?" 

Andie smiled, still concentrating on the board as she ordered a pawn forward, "Because, Narcissa dear, you _suck _at chess." 

Narcissa mock pouted, and Bella laughed, "Check mate! Third time. Did you want something, daddy?"

"Oh, Trixie, I just heard the news! The little training you and Lestranges kid are running? I always knew you'd be the one to start something like that."

Bellatrix squirmed in her seat, feeling the hot gaze of her sisters, "Oh it's nothing father." She tried to brush it off, but her father beamed.

"Keep making me proud." He said profoundly, and santuared off into the sitting room.

"Training." Andromeda repeated dumbly.

"Training." Bellatrix mocked, "Nothing you'd get. Now do you want to play again…"

"Don't try and blow this off! Who are you…what are you training for?"

"God, Andie, what makes you think it's your fucking business?" Bellatrix felt a bit of heat rise with her anger, and she stood, "Always butting your little nose into everything, and then you realize you didn't want to know."

Andromeda stood also, and Narcissa buried her face in her hands, a thought striking her…Not this again.

"Oh, I am so tired of you telling me what's my business and what isn't. I think I know."

Bellatrix smiled, "Strange. I don't think I know who's business is whos. I could just let a bit of _your _business slip to Daddy, couldn't I?"

Her mothers head perked up from the book she was reading, seeing the two girls having a row again.

"You shitface. You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" 

"Girls! I expect better behavior around your sister. Andie, I hope I don't have to wash out your mouth."

"Sorry, mum."

"Just, be good, all right?" Edwina sighed, and walked into the sitting room to find her husband scribling away to someone.

                                                *****

They could never stop fighting. She didn't know what to do with them anymore.

She didn't really know what to do with anything anymore. Nothing seemed right. She couldn't keep control of anything, and the way things were slipping away, she knew people needed her to be on top. 

Edwina Black was looking over her husbands shoulder, and the letter he was writing,

Lestrange- 

_            I'm glad your son and my daughter have been selected to run the death eaters training program at Hogwarts. I just hope you know that all secrecy prec-_

Death Eaters Training Program? It echoed in her head, which felt like it was spinning.

She just knew Hiernymous would eventually wrap Bella into this.

Edwina couldn't take it anymore. "Hieronymous Black. I cannot believe you."

He jumped, and turned around. "Believe what, darling?"

"You! You promised me the girls wouldn't be hurt by this! You swore you wouldn't get them involved. And now you've got Bella over at Hogwarts running a program for future killers?" She was squeeking. Because she rarely raised her voice, it sound incredibly strange when she did. 

"It was not my idea, Edwina! She's running it, and it was her choice, not mine!" 

"Oh, and you expect me to believe that. You know she gets so much pleasure in pleasing you. You know she does everything in her power to make you proud of her! Because you show her no attention unless she's showering you with exactley what you want to hear!"

He was red faced, the veins in his neck bulging with anger. His temper was so incredibly  short, and usualley no one threatened it for fear of one of his explosions, especially his wife. His wife rarely did anything but let him do what he wanted.

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise my daughters! Don't tell me my mistakes! If there was anything wrong with them, it would be from your side of the family! You're lucky I toke you in, you dirty bitch!" He was screaming, not caring who heard. His wifes eyes were brimming with tears, and she stood behind the chair he had been sitting in, lip quivering, hoping she could figure out what to say.

"You toke me in? You were begging my father to have me marry you!" She squeeled back.

"Don't tell me what I did!" He kicked the velvet chair aside, and Edwina winced, "You don't know anything!" He raised his arm, and swatted her with his clenched fist across the face, and she banged against the wall, sliding down.

She was very weak and fragile, and looked it with her slim form. He gave her a swift kick before exiting the room in a huff.

                                                            *****

"They're fighting again." Andie said. Her and Bella had stopped argueing since their mothers shrill yells were evident in the next room.

"Suppose so." Bella sighed, "Mums been quite defensive lately, don't you agree?"

"It's strange." Narcissa said, "I'm worried."

"It's all right, Cissa. They've fought before, it's not like they're going to get a bloody divorce." Andie reassured her, and Narcissa shook her head.

"No…it's not that. She just seems really sad."

"What are you talking about?"Andie snorted, "Mum is always so _cheerfull. _It's sort of scary."

"Whatever." Narcissa rolled her eyes and left the room.

She knew her mother much better than either of her sisters. She knew the mask she put up never truly showed her emotions, and she knew when she was truly unhappy.

And there she sat. The chair was on the ground, and the tablecloth from the coffee table was askew. Her mother was burying her head in her hands, taking short sobs.

It was odd to watch someone you depend upon break down. Once she saw it, she wished she hadn't, but knew she couldn't leave her there.

Edwina looked up at her daughter standing akwardly in the doorway.

"Lo Cissa." She said shakily, and she stood up on weak ankles. She started to wipe her face, but it was hopeless as the tears kept on falling.

She went and embraced her mother best she could, and Edwina clinged to her like a three year old.

"I'm sorry, mum."

"I should know by now, shouldn't I?" She let go of her, and brushed herself off, and put the chair back into place with struggle. "If there's one thing I can tell you, Narcissa, it's this." She sat in the chair, taking a deep exhale, "Never let anyone control you. Never let anyone change who you are, or how you feel. Because if you do, you'll have nothing left. I know it's hard. But if you have one cause, make sure to follow that one. It will save you your sanity, and your dignity. Your happiness." She was beginning to cry again, so Narcissa sat on purple loveseat, trying to structure herself.

"I'll try, Mum. Do you…does Daddy make you unhappy?"

Edwina bit her lip, and looked up at the ceiling, thoughtfully, "I think I did that to myself a long time ago."

"I can tell. Lately you've been so sad." She said, and there was an akward pause, before her mother spoke again.

"I've been sad for a long time, Cissa. It's just now I'm giving up and showing it." She gave a sigh, and she stood up, walking gracefully over to the large window, and drawing the curtains, so sun could spring in.

She smiled a strange grin, "On days like this, it's hard to believe things could go wrong. It's supposed to snow. Suppose us girls can go out, and get our cheeks red, eh?"

"Oh, a good snow would be wonderful." Narcissa meant it, hoping something could cover up these things that always ended up rising up so quickly. 

                                                            ******

Bella was annoyed. She knew why they were fighting.

Poor Mumsie didn't want her to fall into the dark arts like her father. Boo hoo. 

Her mothers persistance against death eaters had always been suprising since she never really seemed to care about anything much. Sort of sat there.

But of course, she didn't want her parents to fight about _her. _She liked her mum, still, even if she was pretty weak.

And then Narcissa went in there, all high and mighty, to fix everything and make her mother feel better.

She'd been in there for what must have been an hour, doing god knows what.

She must be better by now.

"Come on, Andie, let's go find Narcissa."

"Find Narcissa? We know where she is." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Just come on." Andie shurgged and followed Bella.

There they were, laughing merrily, as snow began to fall outside.

"Hello, girls! Come on, come join us." They were sitting on the floor, writing something out.

"What cha up to?" Andie said, and said likewise with Bella.

"Deciding what to get everyone for Christmas!"Squeeled Narcissa.

"Who's everyone?" Andie asked.

"Friends, family. Whoever. It's nice to have everything written out when you shop." Their mother said, looking thoughtfull as she scribbled something down.

So there they sat, for a little bit, watching the snow fall, and thinking of Christmas, which was three days away. They had already bought many of their loved ones gifts, but it was something to do for those who they hadn't gotten to yet. 

Later they went out into the snow, and practically froze to death. Bella and Andie pelted eachother fiercefully with snowballs after getting in a small argument about something or other.

Soon, they were shivering and in for cocoa, when something sprung up.

They were in the Tea Room, and the fire was crackling away. Andie and Narcissa were playing a game of exploding snap.

Bella was sitting near her mother sipping the cocoa, letting the warmth run through her.

"You sure you don't want to play?" Narcissa asked for the third time, and Bella shook her head.

"Never liked the game."

"Your loss!" She giggled happily.

"Bella. Come here, just for a second." Her mother called.

She did so, sitting next to her, leaving her hot chocolate on the coaster.

"What is it, Mum?"

She paused, pursing her lips, her face looking youthfull in the dim light of the fire.

"I know what you're running at Hogwarts. I think you know I know that."

"I know, but mom…"

"Bella, hush. This isn't a lecture. This is a suggestion. I've been meaning to tell you exactley this for a while." She looked at her daughter, with peircing blue eyes, "I want you to know, that this death eater business, it's completely glorified. It's not luxury and it's definitely not power. It's being a servant. Now, if you really want to do this, I can't stop you. But I thought I had raised you to be above an obidient servant. The only place it will land you it a dripping cell in azkaban, above all else fates." 

Bella was burning with embaressment, and a bit with anger. Her mother didn't understand anything about it! And the fact that she was pretending she did was completely ludicris. 

 How she had said it so shortly, acting as if this was some kind of freakin "wise advice"…it was dumb!

"Sure mum. I know." She said sweetly, returning to where she was sitting.

                                                *****

"Christmas! Wake up Andie, it's Christmas!" She was hitting her sister on the head with her pillow, and Andie rolled over moaning.

"Oh, bugger off, Narcissa."

"But, Andie it's Christmas!"

"It's also six in the morning!"

"You're no fun. Rule is once I wake you up, we go wake everyone else up. That's the _rule._"

"Fine, fine! I'm getting up…"She rolled out of bed, and they wandered over to Bella's room to find her already awake, and brushing her hair.

"Let's go?" She asked, tiredly, and they trudged downstairs, to find their parents sitting at the kitchen, talking lowly.

"Morning, girls."

"Morning." They said in unison.

"Can we open our presents now??" Narcissa was bouncing around, since she was the only morning person in the family.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on, go get started, and we'll finish our breakfast." 

The house elves had seperated their gifts into piles. Each had their own pile, and each was seperated into friends and family.

Andromeda's pile from her friends was larger then family, and the opposite for Bella. 

Andie got lots of candy from Sirius, which was placed in friends, since he had been disowned from the family recently.  She got some muggle book from Ted, which she had to conceal. She got lots of clothes and make up from her family and friends, and Narcissa got her a photo album already full of pictures, and Bella gave her a box of sugarquills.

Bella got lots of books, a chess set, and ten new sets of robes from her family. Lestrange sent her a book on the dark arts. Narcissa got her a jewelry box, and a necklace, and Andie got her a a box of sugarquills.

Narcissa got a fair amount of clothes and books from her family. Petra sent her a book on Quittich, and Charlotte sent her a book on advanced transfiguration, telling her to study up. 

And while they were eating their lunch, prepared by the house elves, she received a very unusual gift.

There was an owl rapping at the window, carrying a large package. They let it in, and it wheezed at the weight of the package. 

"Ooooh it's to Narcissa!" Andie exclaimed, "Ooooh and there's a note!"

"Give me that." Narcissa snatched the package and note from Andies hand and skimmed through the note.

Dearest Narcissa- 

_            I have been watching you from a far, gasping for breath when you look my way. _

_I saw this, and it's beauty reminded me of you. Though, in fact, it cannot compare. _

Andie snorted, "Oh Narcissa I love you Narcissa. What bloke sent you this?"

Narcissa shrugged, as there was no signature.

"Told you, she's got boys in her spell." Andie mumbled to her mother.

"Well it's not signed. It could be sent from a girl" Commented Bella with a smirk. "Yes, I think I saw Mrs. McGonnagal eyeing you the other day."

"Gross, Bella. Really gross." But Andie and Bella were in hysterical laughter, Bella was holding her side, and Andie was rolling on the floor.

Her mother smiled, "Go on, at least open it."

She lifted the sides of the box, and inside was a smaller box.

She lifted it, feeling it's soft texture on her thin fingers as she opened it.

She gasped, "Oh my lord." 

It was a necklace, completely entraced with diamonds, and a large ruby in the middle. There was also a set of earings, made of diamonds and tiny rubies.

"Jeeeez!" Andie whispered, and had stopped laughing, "This guy's gotta have some moolah on him!"

"Oh, Narcissa it's beautiful. Wonder if they're real." Bella said softly. "Seriously, this guy is completely _mad _for you!" 

Narcissa was blushing crimson. God, she was going to kill this boy.

"Well, when I was a girl, we only sent eachother love notes, you know like secret admirer sort of thing." Said her mother loftily, "I suppose this one wanted to go all out."

She felt so strange, knowing some boy out there had gone out of his way to woo her when she paid him no attention. It embaressed her.

                                                            ****

"Cissa?" Bella yelled from the bathroom, "Are you going to wear you necklace to the party?"

"Suppose so!"

"Well, if you're not going to, I want to borrow them because they match my dress robes."

"What about the necklace I gave you?"

"It had saphirres on it. That doesn't match red."

"Well." Narcissa walked over to the bathroom door, which was closed as her sister primped herself for the New Years party, "Then how about we switch necklaces, since I'm wearing blue."

"All right. But is it the same shade of blue?"

"I don't care! I just want to wear a necklace!"

Andromeda smiled, as she watched her sisters. The party wasn't for another three hours, so she wasn't getting ready for another two.

It was a stupid get together of all her fathers death eater friends. It was moronic.

Normally, she'd be in a dreadfull mood at being dragged to one of these things, and would lock herself in the bathroom Bella was now occupying, but she was too tired to disagree.

Last night, she had snuck out of the manor, and flew to Dublin on her broom. She met Ted in a muggle club where they wouldn't be recognized, and had snogged in the unisex bathroom. It was a bash. But she also had gotten no sleep.

It was hard to maintain a relationship, but the fact it was not allowed made it half as fun. Sometimes it was a little fun to be daring.

She did a spell when she returned to make the bags under her eyes disappear, a spell her mother had taught them all when they were very young, because a girl must always look her best, even when she got no sleep last night.

                                                            ****

"Andie, tell me your ready! I'm not waiting." Bella complained.

"One sec!" She fastened the back of her orange dress robes, and stepped out.

"Stunning, Andie!" Narcissa said softly.

Andies hair was it a bun on the top of her head, brown curls spiraling in her face, and at the nape of her neck. She wore a string of pearls, and a spaghetti strap orange dress robe.

Bella was in a sleeveless tight red dress to her knees, she wore her sisters jewlery and let her straight black hair hang past her shoulders.

Narcissa wore a strapless blue dress, her hair half up, straight were it was left down, and curly were it was put up with her mothers hair pin. She wore Bellas necklace, which brought out the blue in her eyes.

They decided to floo to Datura Haze's estate. 

"Dreadfull business, I hate to floo."

"Well, we can't apparate, can we."

He scoffed, "We can. They can't." He gestured towards the girls and Edwina laughed.

"Well, it was your idea to bring them." She snapped, "I don't think it's a place to bring young girls, but…"

"Oh, Edwina, we're not doing anything. It's just a party. They're be dancing, and music, and drinks."

"It's that last part that worries me." She muttered.

"Oh, Edwina, everyone else it bringing their family!" He exclaimed esasparated.

Edwina Black stood, her flowing purple dress robes truly showing off the figure she had been maintaining all these years. Her blond hair was tied out of her blushed cheeks. Her eyelids fluttered as she exhaled, "All right, let's go."

They all stepped into the fire, saying "Hazes Estate!"

They arrived, entering the awefully decorated ballroom. There was a table of food set out, and an orchestra was playing. People stood around chatting.

"Well, isn't this la te da." Andie muttered to Narcissa, and she nodded.

"Very." She whispered back sarcasticly.

                                                *****

Bella was happy. She was surrounded by the great minds of the death eaters.

"Lestrange!" She saw the black haired boy standing by the spiral staircase.

He turned, and gave a lopsided grin at the sight of her.

"Hello, Black. Receive your Christmas gift?"

"I did. I was just coming over to thank you. Listen, I'm sorry I didn't get you a present, it's just…"

He waved his hand, "Oh, shut up. I don't care. Let's go get some punch."

"I thought it was spiked?" Bella asked as they neared the table.

"Half the benefit."

Bellatrix smiled as he handed her a small cup.

"Well, then what's the other half?"

He grinned again, taking a swig of his punch, "Drinking it with you."

                                                            ****

Narcissa sat with Andie, boredly drinking the only non alcoholic beverage at the party…water. 

It was two hours into the party, and everyone was drunk.

"Where's ol' Trixie?" Andie asked.

"Disappeared with Lestranges kid."

Andie nodded, pausing, then said solemnly, "They're snogging aren't they?"

"Most likely. Bella was drinking the punch."

"Okay they're _definitely _snogging."

People were staggering across the dance floor, even when the music stopped.

"Jeez. I'm never seen more people drunk in my life."

"Hey, what about that Christmas party back in 73?"

Andie smiled, "Okay. That still wins. So…1975. You excited for the new year?"

"Sure."

Suddenly, they heard a voice, smoothly cut in to their left. " I am."

A Lucuis Malfoy stood before them, tall and lean, and grinning, "Well, Narcissa. Care to dance?"

Narcissa looked to Andie who looked she was about to barf.

"Sure." She answered shakily.

It was pretty weird, having an older man touch her hips as they spun around. No. It was _really _weird.

Once the music was done, he leaned over, and whispered in her ear, "That was lovely. Can't wait till you hit eighteen." She looked up at him, offended, and he winked. 

She ran back to her sister.

"Ew!" Andie exclaimed, "He's like _twelve _new years older than you! He was older than you when you were born!"

"Don't rub it in!" Narcissa muttered. "Nasty." She said, shaking her head.

                                                            ****

"Sometimes I like chocolate frogs, but ever since one jumped at my face, and gave me a black eye, I've had little liking for them." Lestrange said, and Bella laughed.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious!" They were in the back room, away from the dancing drunk men, singing their lungs out to the _orchestra _music. 

Suddenly they heard a bell strike, and everyone yelled, "Happy New Year!"

Lestrange leaned down, and moving Bella's hair out of her face, and kissed her softly on the mouth.

He broke away quickly, and Bella blushed as he mumbled, "Happy New Year."

                                                            **** AN:(yay I got ride of that stupid blank space that's always down here!)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I own….oh, wait, I don't own anything. J

AN: I'm dreadfully sorry about what pointless crap this chapter was. REALLY! I swear the next will be a bit better. Soon some really important stuff will happen! It will blow your mind! hehe. okay. to my lovely reviewers!:

Griffins95: Yeah, I think I was going for about twenty three. Oh well. I make many mistakes. Like, can you believe I've been spelling quidditch wrong? Cripes. Thanks a bunch though!

Soccergirl2044: I feel bad for her mom too. And as for the love in her life, I assure you you will be pleasantly surprised. J 

And Bella may think her mother's weak, but I don't. I definitely agree that she is strong, but I think she's been brought down so many times, she's sort of forgotten how to be strong.

Yeah. Lucuis will get creepier. Ew, right? 

I'm glad you're rooting for Lestrange and Bella, and that you liked the snowball fight. I apreciate your long reviews so much. yay.

Skull: He's pretty old. Thanks. I like your reviews, it's okay if you don't know what to say. Short is sweet, too!

Trinity Day: To your two reviews of 3&4 #!1: I like Bellatrix too. Didn't mean to come off insulting her or something. #2 Yeah I know! I felt really bad for him, even as the author.

Here it comes. The chapter with no significance!:

Chapter 11 

Narcissa was off, as her father introduced her to some death eater or another. And Andie was sitting there.

It was loud, and was beginning to give her a headache. 

And from all the water she'd been sipping at to ease her boredom, she now had to go to the toilet. Really bad.

So she got up, and wandered out of the ball room, searching for a powder room.

The place was a labrinth, completely oversized for a home, and although Andie's house was rather…very large, she couldn't imagine living here.

Soon, she discovered, she was completely oblivious to where she was.

"Oh shit." She muttered, sitting down on the carpeted staircase.

She sat, for a few minutes, hoping a house elve or a resident of the house would pass by and she could query her way to a toilet. 

Finalley someone came into view. But they weren't a house elve.

"Well, well _well_." Cackled a blond boy, who she recognized as Marshell Macnair. "What do we got here?"

"Looks like a lost gryfinndor to me. So, Gryffindor, what do you want here? You know you don't belong." Caleb Crabbe spat, and nudged Kevnar Goyle standing next to him.

"You know what we have to do now, don't you?" Kevnar hissed, and Andie gripped her wand with a sweaty palm, and stood up.

"Let's teach the little lion a lesson for wandering where she's not allowed, huh?" Marshell raised his eyebrow, and pointed his wand at her throat as she attempted to run away, "Afraid, are you? I thought you were brave!" The others laughed, but Andie pulled out her wand.

"Tsk, tsk, Black." He grabbed her wand, examining it, "You know we're not allowed to do magic out of school."

"How silly of me." She muttered darkly, and toke her wand back. "Well, now we know that, can you please move?"

"Yes…how silly of you! We don't need to use _magic _to teach you a lesson. How do you think those damn muggles end up hurting eachother?"

Andies eyes widened as he pulled out a knife. She had no other resort.

She punched him, hard as she could, in the nose, and as he swaggered backwards, she made her escape.

"Just wait untill Hogwarts!" One called after her, as she struggled with her surrounding fabric to find her way back to the ball room.

                                                            ****

Her sister found her, informing her their father was staying the night, since he was too drunk to floo back.

"He can barely say his own name, let alone string out 'Black Estate'" Narcissa whispered as they went towards the fireplace. 

The ball room was mostly deserted now, just a few stragglers stumbling around.

"Remind me to never come to one of these stupid parties again." She hissed back, crossing her arms.

"Something happen?" Narcissa inquired softly, and Andie shoke her head fiercly.

"Bunch of stupid boys…it's nothing."

"Sure?"

"It's _nothing."_ She insisted.

                                                 ****

They said their goodbyes quickly at the train station, and took the train back with mostly silence.

"Well, how did you holiday go?" Narcissa asked her two sisters as the train slide on by past Irish farmland, lit by the sun peeking through the thick clouds.

"Splendid." Bella said dreamily.

"Well, I can say one thing." Andie said lightly, "It's been much much worse."

The three of the mumbled incoherantly, and nodded a bit.

"But…it's been better too." Narcissa commented softly.

"There's always the inbetween, Cissa." Replied Andie soberly, "Neither of the extremes would exist without it."

                                                ****

"Oh, Narcissa!" Charlotte and Petra met her at the gate, and they all did girly greetings with squeels and hugs.

"I missed you so much!" "Did you like my gift" "How are you" and many other things were exchanged as they neared the carriages.

"Oh, you are going to tease me about what I tell you next." Narcissa giggled as they were seated in the carriage.

"What's that?" Interogated Petra immedeatly, sitting with her head cupped in her hand.

"Wellll. Someone sent me this thing…"

"Post is an amazing thing…" Petra sighed sarcastically, and Narcissa nudged her.

"Oh let her tell the story." Charlotte laughed.

"Okay. Well I got this sort of Secret Admirer thing…"

The girls started laughing hysterically.

"And it was this very expensive gift."

"Always knew something like that would happen to you!" Charlotte gasped between laughs. 

"No you didn't." Petra retorted, "You owe me ten sickles. Remember, during dinner, I bet you five galleons some bloke would send her a love letter…"

"Oh yes!" Charlotte said lightly."Well that's not important now. We need to figure out who sent her the letter…"

"Rufus Zabini is always awfully nice to her…"

"How about Seufrey Connor? I think I caught him stealing a glance or two at our Narcissa…"

"Stewart Gaming?"

"Nah. Ernest Morrel?"

"Don't think so. How about Jerimiah Brown..?"

"Enough of this!" Narcissa almost yelled, "I don't want you guys betting and debating on my non existant love life! I'm barely eleven, for cripes sake!"

They both muttered sorries, and when Narcissa was peering out the window, Charlotte passed Petra ten sickles, shrugging. 

"Well, here we are!" Announce Petra, then lowered her voice mistly, "Welcome To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The girls laughed as they headed toward the castle, careless as they green swished across their shoes.

                                                            ****

"I missed you a lot."

"You just saw me yesterday"

"I know." She was hugging him, now they were out of the eyes of onlookers, like slytherins or her sisters.

"Something happen?"

"I'm not allowed to just miss you?"

"I dunno, you just seem more sensitive than yesterday."

"My Dad dragged me to a dumb party. It sucked. It was dripping with Death Eaters."

"Ew." Ted replied lightly, sniffling from the cold they had just escaped. "Well, I'm glad to see you back in one piece."

"Me too." She said, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

                                                            *****

"Nice to see you Black." Lestrange nodded as she entered the common room.

"Yes, you too, Lestrange." She plopped down in the chair, stretching out her sore legs, "So. You never told me your real first name."

"It's not important."

"Oh come now, it can't be that back."

"All right, okay." He said, a smile playing on his lips, "Rodolphus." He whispered.

"Oh, that's not bad at all." She replied playfully.

"But it is!" He insisted, but Bella shook her head.

"Nope. I'm calling you Rodolpus from now on."

"You're evil Black!" He called after her.

"Thanks!"

                                                ****

Erp. I got rid of this stupid space before. oh well. go review my pretties! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Use logic people. Do you think J.K. Rowling would be writing fanfics when she could be getting paid millions of dollars for writing the next book? I think not. 

AN: There's no Andie in this chapter. Doesn't that make you sad? Don't worry, she'll be the starter of the next chapter! Well, I don't have much to say this time, except REVIEW! Oh and to those of you who did:

Griffins95: Bellatrix may be a bit misled, but I think she has good intentions. I'm glad you like her. Oh and thanks! 

SoccerGirl2044: I know, doesn't chicks punching meanies rock? I think I'm going to steer clear of having crappy stuff happen to Ted and Andie. They need a little bit of fluff time inbetween! And as for the "secret admirer," we'll find out soon. Thanks!

Chapter 12 

Things were happening so quickly, that the three sisters barely saw eachother. Bellatrix was deeply involved with her "secret" death eater program. Andie was sneaking off with Ted, and practicing Quidditch.

And, Well, Narcissa wasn't doing anything to occupy herself on boring afternoons.

Petra would usualley chat with her, while Charlottes nose was buried in a book.

"So." She said, "Receive anymore of those secret admirer notes?"

"Oh, Petra, that was months ago." Now, being April, she hadn't given it a second thought.

"I'll take that as a no, then?"

"Duh." She replied dully.

"Well, aren't you the least bit curious as to who gave it to you?"

"No." Replied Narcissa cooly.

"I would. I mean, let's see…he's got to be rich…"

"Oh, cut it out will you." Narcissa laughed.

"Well, I just thought it would be nice for you to have a boyfriend, like I do."

Narcissa stared at her for a second, then said blankly, "You don't have a boyfriend."

"Correction. I didn't have a boyfriend untill Henry Rockfield asked me out this afternoon between Transfiguration  and Herbology."

At this, Charlotte looked up from her book, "You're joking."

"Am not. Ask him yourself. We are official."

"That's great!" Charlotte exclaimed, "He's really cute."

Petra giggled, "I know."   

"I'm hungrey. I'm heading down to dinner." Narcissa told them, and they nodded.

"Yeah, go without us. I've got to stop at the library, and Petra's in need of talking to the Dell, you know, the team captain, about something quidditchy." Charlotte said quickly, seizing up her bag.

"All right then. But be quick, I hear they're starting to take house points away for missing dinner." They headed in different directions after they exited the portrait, and Narcissa felt strange isolated as she walked down the halls. She was so rarely alone in these halls, it scared her.

Her footsteps echoed throughout the vacant hallways, and she gulped as she was alone with her small, timid breathing.

Suddenly, she realized the footsteps she were hearing were at a double. Someone else was in the hallway.

If you have ever been by yourself, and noticed all of a sudden you have company, you seem to jump to the conclusion that they are following you. Narcissa jumped just to this conclusion.

Having being nervous about the people in this school after Andie's friends attack, she fastened her pace. And the person behind her fastened theirs.

She kept steadily becoming faster, and as did the person "stalking" her. Soon, caught up in the moment, she began to run.

"Narcissa? What are you doing?" Called out the voice behind her, and Narcissa felt a bit of warmth fill her with the recognition.

Sure, she didn't like Jerimiah much, but at least he wasn't going to kill her.

She turned around, to find Jerimiah Brown walking towards her, panting.

"Wow, Narcissa, didn't know you could," Pant, "Run that fast."

"Well, it's just I thought…" She stopped, realizing how ridiculous her explanation would sound, "What do you want."

"Just wanted to know if you want to walk down to dinner with me. You seemed pretty…er… scared by yourself." He was jamming his fists in the pockets of his cloke nervously. 

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "I think I'm capable of walking by myself without pissing myself, thanks."

"I…" He sighed, as she began to walk away, " Didn't mean it offensively."

"Sounded like it."

"Oh, come on, Narcissa, you aren't going a different way then me. Just walk with me."

"How do you know I'm not going a different way than you?" She snapped, placing her hands her hips.

"What?" He said, and he was echoeing her thoughts. She didn't know what on earth she was talking about. It had merely sputtered out of her mouth.

"I said, how do you know I'm not going a different way than you?"

"There's no other way!" He exclaimed exasperatedly. Then an idea came into her head. That passageway Andie was always talking about. Yes, she remembered! "Ted and I discovered it just behind the portrait of Fiona the Brave, the password is isolation. You can get anywhere in the building without being disturbed by another soul. You just say where you want to go to the little skull thing, and it makes you a path to get there!"

"Yes. There is!" She pulled his arm, and found the portrait at the end of the other hall.

"See, all you do is say isolation," She said, and the portrait swung open, and brought him in. "And then you say were you want to go."

"Oh my gosh! Like this can bring you anywhere?" 

"Yeah, anywhere in the cas-

"Forbidden Forest!" He exclaimed, and Narcissa's eyes widened. The white room they had been in turned black and the door out disappeared.

"Jerimiah! You imbicile! First of all, that's not in the castle, second of all it's _forbidden!_ Now we're stuck in here!" She cried out, placing her head in her hands.

"I-I'm sure there's a way out. Great Hall." He said, but nothing happened.

Narcissa began to panick "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. I'm stuck in here….we're stuck in here. Oh my gosh…Jerimiah, what's going to happen? Are we going to…" She placed her hand over her mouth, and whispered, "_Die??"_

"Don't be ridiculous." He half assured her, half assured himself. "We'll be out of here in no time."

"Better be." She replied, leaning against the wall. "I don't think I can spend more than five minutes with you."

"I don't understand you, Narcissa. It's like you're nice to everyone but me." He did the same as Narcissa, leaning against the opposite wall, looking to the floor.

Narcissa was silent for a second. It was strange. She didn't know why she did that.

"Um…Am I supposed to say sorry?"

"I don't know." He said, waving his hand, "Do you like hate me or something? I mean, I like go out of my way to be extra nice, but it's always the same thing. "

"What are you talking about? I'm not mean to you all the time. And you were the one who started it by turning my hair blue."

"It was a joke! I thought you might have a sense of humor somewhere. But I guess not."

" I do too have a sense of humor. Maybe if I weren't retarded like you I wouldn't think everything is funny." She snapped back.

"I am not retarded."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

By then they were both standing, fists clenched, only a foot away from eachother. 

Narcissa took a deep breath, smoothing her hair, "Listen to us, we sound like children."

"I thought we are children." He said thoughtfully, "I mean, aren't we considered children untill we're teenagers?"

"I was saying we should stop fighting and grow up, but if you want to continue, fine." She remarked hotly, and glared at him for a second, before pounding at the wall they had came through. "Come on!"

"I don't think we're getting out of here." HE commented as she continued to bang at the wall. "Anytime soon, at least."

"Yeah, and all because of you."

"If you hadn't brought us here, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"And if you had listened to me and not scream fobidden forest, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Well. It doesn't matter. We can't turn back time. We're stuck here, no matter who's fault it is."

Narcissa looked at him profoundly, surprised how right he was.

"Yeah. You're right. So what do we do?"

"Wait till someone finds us."

Narcissa groaned, "Yes, well, what do we do till then?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Snog?" He asked hopefully.

"In your dreams."

"Every night!"

Narcissa couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be a long night. 

                                                            ****

Bellatrix was completely disinterested with todays history of magic lesson. No, I'm sorry. Everyday's history of magic.

She was staring out the window, which was luckily unblinded. She was sitting next to Jennifer Not, who was ripping up a piece of paper anxiously.

"What's wrong?" She whispered to Jennifer.

She shrugged, "Little nervous. You know, we're going to meet our death eater leaders today."

That's right. Today a few specific death eaters were meeting them in the Hogs Head to discuss their progress. Only it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend.

"Oh, it will be fine." She assured her.

"But what if we get caught?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Oh, everyone pulls it off all the time." She waved her hand to assure her, and Jennifer sighed.

"You sure?" She whispered timidly.

"Don't worry about it. Everything is under control."

They snuck out that night, thrill passing through them when they reached the cool crisp midnight streets, they were alone, if you didn't count the beaming streetlights.

They found the Hog's Head easily. It was a bar, but at this time at night, most were over at the three broomsticks.

They entered with a swing of the mahogany door, to find only a waitress and some familiar shady looking figures.

Ursus and Lucuis Malfoy were present as well as a Loise Zabini.

"Hello." They all greeted as they got a table.

"Well, let's get down to it," Loise Zabini said in a hushed voice. "Which of you all are the two partners responsible for it's running existence?"

"I, Lestrange, and Black over there."

"How far are you in training?" Asked Lucuis Malfoy, flipping a bit of blond out of his grey eyes.

"We have covered absolutely everything necessary, and a few things extra." Bella cut in smoothly.

"Excellent" Replied Ursus, a malicious smile playing on his thin chapped lips, "Then tonight we're going to see what you are really made of."

                                                            ****

AN: Oh and I hope I didn't confuse you in the beginning by skipping like three months. But just in case you are confuzzled, it's now April in the story. Luv ya guys, go review! 

Stupid SPACE! Ack!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: OMG, it has been SOOO longAN: OMG, it has been SOOO long. I apologize with   
  
all my heart, and hope you all will come back and read this. I'll update quickly   
  
from now on. I've just had a lot of stuff going on, and now, I'm fixed. Summer's   
  
coming up, and I will update like all the time. This fic, I'm beginning to   
  
realize, is going to be really long. Aren't you happy? Definitely review!  
  
Sorry, I'm not going to make any responses to reviews from the previous   
  
chapters, it's too confusing. I DO appreciate your input, sympathy and patience   
  
more than anything. I love you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, the secrets out.I am J.K. Rowling. I've decided, instead of getting  
  
paid for the next book, I will write a fanfic. That's right. instead of getting  
  
credit, I WILL WRITE A FANFIC. I think you guys caught the dripping sarcasm in that.  
  
You get it. I'm just a 14 year old girl writing a little fanfic. and sadly, making no  
  
profit. :(   
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Have you ever seen one of those muggle things?"  
  
Narcissa furrowed her brow, and turned to Jeremiah like he was an alien, "What?"  
  
"Films. Yeah, that's it."  
  
Narcissa rolled her eyes, "No. I don't associate with muggles."  
  
"Why not? They're people."  
  
"Lesser people." Narcissa replied snottily.  
  
"I don't think they're lesser. They've created so much for themselves. They can   
  
remake moments in time over and over, without magic. They're called films.   
  
And…they have all these really interesting things." Jeremiah looked at a   
  
slightly interested Narcissa, "You shouldn't put people down if you don't   
  
understand them. Anyway, I saw this muggle film once. It was pretty cool."  
  
"Jeremiah. But, how does the moment go again without magic?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"I don't know. Something about the way the light reflects…" Jeremiah muttered,   
  
expressing with his hands, "You know my Aunt by marriage is a muggle. She takes   
  
me to see movies with my cousin. Would you like to come one time?"  
  
Narcissa shrugged, "It sounds nice, but I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"My dad…"  
  
"Your dad…"  
  
"I don't think he'd let me go somewhere with…" Narcissa looked away, "A muggle."  
  
Jeremiah was quiet for a second.  
  
"He just-hates them."  
  
"Why, though?"  
  
"I don't know. He's…" Narcissa looked down at the stony floor, feeling shame of   
  
her family for the first time, "a deatheater."  
  
Jeremiah looked at her wide-eyed, "No way."  
  
"It's strange. Every time one of the envelopes is dropped, I know my father   
  
could've done it. I see their sad faces. How is this pure?" Narcissa felt a lump   
  
in her throat, and choked down tears.  
  
Why the hell was she telling Jeremiah this?  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It's terrible how I have to monitor who I talk to, who I love..." Narcissa was   
  
crying. And she was doing it in front of a boy. Oh god. Oh, god.  
  
"It's okay, Narcissa. My dad, he's an auror. He fights deatheaters, and he's   
  
convinced all slytherins are pure evil. I had a friend when I was nine, and when   
  
my father found out his dad was a slytherin in school; I wasn't allowed to go to   
  
his birthday party."  
  
"It's sad how scared people are of each other." Narcissa muttered, "Oh,   
  
Jeremiah. You won't tell anyone about my dad, will you?"  
  
He shook his head, then began to grin, "What if your dad didn't know we went?"  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I'll show you some time. My older sister, she's going out with Remus Lupin. He   
  
knows all these secret passages in the school…they lead to Hogsmeade. There's a   
  
station there, and we can ride to London…"  
  
"I don't know. What if we get caught?"  
  
"Aw, Narcissa, I'll protect you." He teased.  
  
"Oh, because you're just SO intimidating." She laughed.   
  
"Of course."  
  
"Oh, Crap," Andie exclaimed as her and Ted walked back to the common room after   
  
a long night of studying, "I left my stuff in the library. And I see a pack of   
  
Slytherin. Come on, to the portrait."  
  
He nodded, "Sure."  
  
"Isolation." She muttered, and instead of finding a passage, she found her   
  
younger sister chatting it up with some boy.  
  
"Cissy. You need to find your own place to snog with your boyfriends."  
  
"Thank the lord you're here!" Narcissa said, and leaped off the floor to hug her   
  
sister.  
  
"We were stuck in here." Said Jeremiah.  
  
"Why?" Asked Ted.   
  
"Ask Jeremiah" Narcissa replied darkly.  
  
Jeremiah shook his head, and they went their separate ways.  
  
"Well, it was nice getting stuck with your Narcissa Black." Jeremiah said   
  
gingerly. "You actually had to talk to me."  
  
"Well you're not that bad, I guess. But you are annoying."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment for now."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Night,"  
  
The night was colder than she would've expected, after a day so warm. Perhaps,   
  
the knowledge of what she was about to do affected her, chilled her down to the   
  
bone.  
  
Cold Blooded Killer? Is that what she'd be after tonight?  
  
Everyone else seemed to hold the same fear, and silence enveloped them. They   
  
stepped across the wet grass with light feet, because their insides felt so far   
  
away. They felt so far away.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Jenny Knot uttered softly to Bellatrix, her face shining in   
  
the moonlight with the last shred of innocence it would ever have.  
  
Bella felt her stomach twirl, but Lestrange being next to her, and listening,   
  
she smirked, "No, what need is there for such emotions?" She hissed, "Suck it   
  
up, Knot."  
  
Jenny Knot flinched, and pushed it back inside, turning away from Bella.  
  
They reached a well paved street, lined with well lit, large white houses. The   
  
yards were spotless.   
  
"Here's the house we're looking for." Ursus whispered, curling a menacing smile.  
  
"So what'd they do?" Jenny dared to ask.  
  
"They're muggles. The father's a political official, the mother a homemaker.   
  
They're our job. They have two daughters, they're your job. MOVE!"  
  
They crashed into the house, but not until they had put a silence charm around   
  
the house so no one would call the muggle police.  
  
So no one could hear their screams.  
  
They found the children's room easily; it was the first in the hall.  
  
The children had woken, and were scrambling around their room.  
  
They both had big, beautiful blue eyes, and brown stringy long hair. They were   
  
thin and delicate looking. They cowered in fear as the teens walked in, pointing   
  
their wands.  
  
"Hello kiddies." Lestrange snarled, then to his group he growled, "Do your   
  
worst."   
  
"Crucio!" McNair yelled gleefully, and the little girl screamed, doubling over.  
  
They did their worst. They put a blinding spell on them both, and made them try   
  
and walk a straight line, knocking into each other. They made one girl dance,   
  
and the other twirl in circle. They put a sticking charm on the wall, threw them   
  
against it, and conjured random insects to crawl on them. That one lasted a   
  
while. They all laughed.  
  
"Impero." Bella hissed at the younger one.   
  
Everyone watched, cackling as Goyle handed her a knife and told her to stab her   
  
sister.  
  
Bella felt sick as she watched the little girl cry, and the blood pour, the   
  
older one scream, begging her to stop, begging for mercy, praying to God.   
  
After being stabbed about 11 times, the oldest girl fell into her own pool of   
  
blood, dead.  
  
Malfoy called from a far, and they knew they had to go.  
  
Everyone began to leave, "Finish her off Black." Lestrange ordered, and the girl   
  
wailed, "Oh shut up, your sister's dead and your parent's are dead. You have   
  
nothing left."  
  
Bella nodded, her insides shaking.   
  
Just think of father, think of father.   
  
She looked at the little girl, who cried.  
  
"Please, please, take this thing off of me." She begged, and so Bella took the   
  
curse off of her.  
  
"What's your name?" Bella whispered, still vicious.  
  
"Maggie. My sister is…was Nattily. Why do you hate us? Why did you make me kill   
  
her? We didn't do anything!" The girl was sobbing, but dared not move, "We   
  
wanted to grow up and be veterinarians."   
  
Bella felt her heart being ripped in shreds.  
  
The girl knew she had barely any hope, and she threw herself at Bella's knees.  
  
"Have mercy! I'm only seven! I'm just seven!"   
  
Bella began to cry, so split in two.  
  
"Just shut up! I'll put a spell on you, and for two hours you'll appear dead.   
  
Got it?"  
  
"Swear?"  
  
"Shut up! You're lucky as hell. Have fun at the funerals. Mortashate." She   
  
whispered, "Obliviate."  
  
The girl wouldn't remember stabbing her sister. She wouldn't remember.  
  
Bella would get caught. She would. She had to kill her.  
  
"I'm only seven! I'm only seven!" Flashed, screamed in her mind.  
  
She shook her head. She could die in peace, if she just killed her now.   
  
They would find out. She would be banished. Her father would hate her. She'd be   
  
left by the family.  
  
She couldn't let that happen, whether this girl was seven or not.  
  
"Mercy is for softies." Lestrange had said.  
  
Black began to cry as she whispered, "Avada Kedavara!" The green light exploded   
  
from the end of her wand, and Bella wiped tears from her cheeks, and pushed them   
  
down, pushed them back.  
  
No remorse. That's the way she was supposed to feel.  
  
"Black!" Yelled Lestrange from downstairs.  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
Everyone was different as they walked back. Some were happy, some were guilty,   
  
some were proud. Bella wasn't anything. She barely heard the praise from the   
  
Malfoys or Lestrange. Because tonight, she was sure, part of her had flown away.   
  
And now, she was empty.  
  
She was a cold-blooded killer.   
  
She didn't feel cold, though. She didn't feel a thing. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (I'm using this big font to fill up blank space at the bottom! Aren't I freaking clever?!)

fill up more space. Oh yeah, shout out to Lindsay: Happy Birthday!

And happy birthday to my Aunt Betsy, who's turned fifty years old yesterday! Oops, sorry, Aunt Betsy (not like she's ever gonna see this anyway, but I'm just being polite.)

just a little more, I'm terribly sorry…

there we are! Hope that didn't piss you off too much! Read and Review!

Narcissa walked into the common room, which was almost deserted, considering the time.

Except for her two best friends, of course, who were waiting for her as they played a round of chess.

"Oh Narcissa! Where were you?" Petra said, not looking up from her game of chess.

"We were beginning to get a little worried." Charlotte added in.

"Well, thanks mum and dad, but I'm fine." Narcissa took off her cardigan, and placed it around her hips.

"Ha ha." Drawled Petra sarcastically, "But where were you, really?"

"Well, if you must know, I was trapped in a dark chamber with Jeremiah Brown for three hours."

"No, really." Charlotte said, and Narcissa laughed.

"Really."

"How the heck did that happen?" Petra exclaimed, looking up from the chess game at last. "Are you guys going out?"

"Oh, yes, Petra! I've decided to drop my utter loathing for him and have sex in Ms. Jensiko's dungeon. Yes, and then maybe I'll get pregnant and it will be an excuse for us to elope! Oh, what a dream!"  Narcissa mock fainted onto the couch and the girls giggled up a frenzy.

"Narcissa, you're so weird." Petra declared with a grin, but it made Narcissa laugh even more.

Spring flew by with all the quidditch games, and late night sneak outs with Ted, and when summer came, Andie could hardly believe it.

The house was quieter than usual, except for the hum of conversation. It seemed to stand still, like everyone was afraid if they moved, they'd break it. They all seemed to stay in the same places.

Andie noticed Narcissa writing a lot of letters. Probably to that boy she had gotten "stuck" in a room with a while back. She'd been noticing her spending a lot of time with him…hmmm…

Bella looked engrossed in some dark arts book her father had let her borrow. And she'd go missing for a little while, probably trying to perform the spells.

And Andie…well, she'd been doing a lot of nothing. Just studying and playing quidditch, sometimes flooing into London for a good laugh with mates. Nothing  in particular.

They all seemed sort of stuck in that motion for a week or two. Until Andie received a letter.

_Dear Andie,_

_Hello, Cuz! It's Sirius. I'm staying at James' house, and you popped into my mind. Well, your mother sort of popped you into my mind. She wrote me a letter, you know, making sure everything was well. She's a great broad, your mum._

_I'm writing, because I was thinking about why I left. My family expected me to be something I wasn't, and they wouldn't love me unless I was that something. Andie, Uncle Hieronymus treats you like shit. I don't think you should have to put up with it anymore. I know he hits you sometimes, I know he insults you. Everyone in the family knows, and they say it's your fault. It's not Andie! If you need to, you can come stay here. James' says it's fine._

_I worry about you. You're like my little sister, you know? Make sure you make the right decisions. If your dad starts getting drunk and nasty like he always seems to, come here._

_Also, make sure not to get pregnant with that bloke Ted. He's a nice guy, but you make sure to remind him to use protection before you shag. But if you've already made this mistake, I'll buy you a bunch of nappies and you can name the little tot after Uncle Sirius! Ha! Just kidding, love._

_Be good._

_-Sirius_

Andie stared down at the letter with curiosity, reading it through a few times. Her cousin sure was a softie underneath it all. She smiled, but knew she had to write him back and get rid of the owl that sat awaiting her response. She knew she'd be in deep shit if Bella or her father got a sight of her writing to banished family members (yes, there were more than one.) So she'd have to destroy any evidence to slip away from a bash in the face.

She placed the letter under her invisibility cloak she'd received after Bella had abused her privileges to it (she'd inherited it as the oldest girl but used it to sneak brownies from the kitchen when she was eight, and her mother said Andie should have it if Bella couldn't use it correctly.) and wrote a letter back.

_Sirius-_

_I'm glad to know all goes well, and I'll remember you offer if things get to bad around here. _

_And just so you know I AM pregnant, and could use the extra nappies. Except, Ted is not the bloke who knocked me up. It was Snape! Yes, me and Snivellus are so deeply in love, we've decided to marry next weekend. Hope you can make it! Ta!_

_Love, _

_Andromeda Quinta Corrinda Snape_

Andie couldn't help but give a little giggle as she tied the letter to the owl's foot, and waved it out her huge window. She loved Sirius, and was very disappointed she did not get to see him at family reunions anymore. She sometimes wished she could launch into the past when her and Bella and Narcissa and Sirius…they were mere children and seemed to be exempt from their family's ignorant judgments. If they ever did something they considered wrong, it was blamed on them being children. But it was all different now…they were being forced to grow up so fast. And Andie didn't like it at all.

_Dear Bellatrix,_

_            My father doesn't like me to write you, since my training process is so intense. He thinks I need all my time to concentrate on studying for my initiation. But all I can concentrate on is you face…your eyes and your lips, they swarm in my mind. I cannot wait to see you again, to hear your voice, to see your face that I dream of each night…_

_Two days. Can you believe it? Two days until we wear the mark on our arms, and carry a huge responsibility on our shoulders. As Death Eaters. It is an honor, a remarkable one, and my excitement is something I cannot explain to you. But I don't need to, I'm sure you feel it too. I'm proud of all the progress we've made, and you've truly lived up to the potential I saw in you. _

_And since it is such a large responsibility, I've made a decision. I am not returning to Hogwarts in the fall. No, I see greater, more important things in my future, for which I do not need a degree. _

_So, I must tell you what I think. I know we are only sixteen...but we are considered adult's in the dark lord's eyes. So I think we should live as adults…. We should get married…before the school year starts. We could have a beautiful summer wedding! I have enough money to pay for it, and the rest of our lives. I'm in love with you, Bella, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'd give you a fruitful, successful future, and take care of you. Please say yes in your next letter._

_I love you, _

_Rodolphus__ Lestrange_

Bella sat staring at the letter with extreme shock…he _loves _me? He wants to MARRY me?? She felt herself go faint as she hit the floor.

"Did you just hear that thump?" Narcissa asked Andie, straying her eyes away from the ever entertaining exploding snap.

Andie shrugged, "Hmm. Maybe Mum and Dad have made up, huh?" She laughed, and Narcissa shook her head.

"That's sick." Narcissa muttered. "It sounded like it came from Bella's room. Shall we go check on her?"

Andie's face darkened, "Eh, she probably blew herself against the wall doing all that dark magic. No worries."

"Oh, well,_ I'm _going." Narcissa stood up, and swished her blond hair around, leaving the room.

"What do I have to loose?" Andie muttered, and followed her.

When Andie came round to the doorway of Bella's luxurious room, she saw Narcissa hovering over her limp sister who lay on the floor, and skimming a piece of parchment.

"Whatcha got there, Cissa?" Andie asked, entering the room with extreme caution.

"Bloody hell!" Narcissa mumbled, and handed it to Andie with trembling hands.

"I knew it. Fucking Death Eaters." She said half way through, and then her jaw dropped, "_Married? _They want to get _married??_ She's freaking sixteen years old! She's only going to be a sixth year! What is she thinking?"

"Well, I don't think she wants to get married, Andie. Probably as shocked at the idea as you are." Narcissa nodded down to her sister.

Andie bent over, and smacked Bella across the face.

"Hey, imbecile, get yourself up." She said, and Bella stirred, seeing the blurry image of her sisters.

"Whaa…"

"So, decided to completely dedicate yourself to being an evil bitch? Good! I don't care, we're getting rid of you!" Andie yelled so close, Bella felt her warm breath linger on her skin.

"You're right. I am a bitch. It's not like I've been keeping your dirty little secret forever!" Bella hissed, sitting up, causing Andie to back off.

"You say that like I don't harbor any of yours. You say I have no respect for my family, no honor…I could hand you and Dad in right now, couldn't I? Show them everything. But I don't. Because you're my blood, you stupid fuck!" Exasperated, she turned her back to her sister, but not before she had asked, "Are you going to marry him? Waste your life?"

"I…I don't know. I mean, we've only been going out a couple of months…I've never had another boyfriend before."

"Don't do it Bella. Like you said, you haven't even lived yet!" Narcissa said quietly, retreating from her quiet sister watching pose.

Bella smiled, "I know. I don't know. If I break it off, it could be the end of our good relations with the Lestranges. Father would be very angry."

"Do you love him?" Andie asked, turning around, a grim look painted across her round face.

Bella stared, her lip quivering, at Andie, before burying her face in her bony hands, "I don't know. I really don't."

"Well, then there's no point in marrying him, is there?"

"Well, do you love Ted?" She shot back defensively.

But Andie smiled, "Yeah. I really do."

Bella shook her head, and Narcissa gasped, "Oh, really! Andie that's great, why didn't you tell me? How long have you been, you know?"

"Nine months, I think."

Narcissa frowned, "Why didn't you tell me, but you told Bella?"

"I didn't tell Bella, she just found out. I was really worried. But this isn't about me. Bella what are _you _going to do?"

"Maybe I should talk to father."

Andie laughed, "I could tell you his answer to that, Trixie."

"I think you should talk to Mum. She's really a lot smarter than you think." Narcissa said sweetly, "But, talk to father. See which opinion comes off as more sensible, and you will know what to do. It will show what you really feel. Don't just think about making father happy Bella. Because I know that's what you're thinking about. Father's not the one who's going to have to live your life, is he? He's not the one who will have no degree and wake up every morning next to someone who he's not even sure he loves!"

Both Andie and Bella looked astonished at Narcissa.

"Thanks, Cissy." Bella whispered.

"Oh, and something else too." She said, tucking a piece of hair behind her pointed ear, "Please don't become a death eater, Bella. I love you to much to watch you become a servant. You're too strong for that. "

Bella blinked the tears that were threatening to drop, "I don't think that decision was ever in my hands, Cissa."

"Oh, bollocks!" Andie interjected feircely, "I'm not ever going to become a death eater, and neither is Narcissa. You put it in your head that Father was going to make you become a death eater. _You _make your decisions, Bella. That's why their called yours." 

"Andromeda, you never understood _anything _of what father is expecting of me. He gave up on you years ago! I love him, and I don't want to disappoint him." Bella cried out, and crossed her arms.

"Do you really love him?" Andie said lowly, coldly, "Or is it fear? Are you just afraid that he'll never love you, like he's never loved everyone else? Well, let me tell you, Trixie. He never _did _love you. You're his little pet. He says sit, you sit. He says lye down, you lye down. Play dead? Of course you'll obey. But this isn't playing anymore. You're his little trophy daughter, and you're gonna die trying to follow his orders. You're playing for the big boys now."

Andie swished out of the room, awkwardly leaving Bella crying on Narcissa's shoulder.

Bella tapped her mother's bedroom door lightly. She didn't have to ask herself why her parents had separate rooms. Last night's china smashing fight sure had made the answer to that rather evident.

"Oh, hello, Bella. Come on in." Her mother sniffled. She was in her night gown.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon. That fight must have been worse than she thought.

Yes. It was very bad. Her mother's eyes were puffed from crying, and there was a huge, deep purple bruise on her left cheek, and a cut going through it.

He'd been wearing his rings last night.

"Oh mum, why don't you heal that?" Bella asked, almost reaching out to touch it as her mother let her in and closed the door.

"Oh, well, your father hid my wand." Her mother said shakily, sitting on one of the two velvet chairs by the draped window, which she guessed was probably where Narcissa and her mother sat and had long, deep talks.

"Maybe this isn't a good time…" She hesitated, but her mother insisted, and took her hand.

"Oh, no, no don't be silly! Sit down. We hardly ever get to talk."

"Mother, you can use my wand if you want. It would be no trouble at all." Bella assured, not being able to bare looking at the wound any longer.

"Well, if it's no trouble." Her mother smiled, taking the wand Bella offered her. She pointed to her cheek, and whispered, "Inrifmaro Felsha." And her smooth, pale flesh replaced the hideous, purple gash.

"Now, mother. I doubt it's of any surprise to you that in two days I will be initiated as a Death eater." Bella announced uneasily, and her mother nodded solemnly.

"No, it's not a surprise, sweetie. It saddens me deeply to see you following in your father's footsteps, and disappoints me to see your bubbling potential fizz to serve you-know-who, but it is no surprise to me." Her mother replied melancholy, and she felt her heart pound sadly.

"Oh. Well, I've come here for your advice, mother." She said, and reached into her white dress robe pocket, and pulled out the letter, handing it to her, "I'm in desperate need of it."

"Well." She said, eyebrows rose, after she had read the letter, and folded it into her lap.

"What do you think?" She asked, trying not to sound too needy.

"I think the better question is; what do _you _think? What was your reaction to this letter?"

"Er…I sort of fainted."

"Shock. Why?" She said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm only sixteen! We've only been together a few months! I don't think I _could _drop out of school." Bella squealed tensely.

"So you're not ready."

"No, I'm not." Bella said in realization.

"So then," Shrugged her mother, "Don't marry him. Don't drop out. You didn't need my advice for that, did you?"

"Well the thing is…"

"I knew it couldn't be _that _simple." She laughed.

"Father. He'd be disappointed if I didn't; wouldn't he? It would ruin our good relations with the Lestranges!"

"No, I don't think it would. You're not breaking up with the bloke! Just say something you know he'd listen to. He's really involved with dark arts and you-know-who, and seems to think that this would please him. But say, you think it would please you-know-who _more _if you kept the lookout around Hogwarts, be his eyes. See what Dumbledore is up too, if the other side is recruiting in Hogwarts. Stuff like that."

Her eyes lit up, "That's brilliant mum!"

She grinned modestly, "I try."

"Thanks mum!" Bella got up to leave.

"Bella? Please, sit back down. I have one more thing to say." Bella obeyed, plopping down, "I got married to your father when I was sixteen. I know I can't stop you from following in your father's footsteps, and you wouldn't listen to me if I said don't because I have no experience serving the dark lord. However, I know all about this. And I warn you, do _not _follow my steps. They were foolish, and now I pay the miserable price. Live to make yourself happy, not your father. Because eventually, he'll die, and you'll be left alone with your foolish mistakes, _every day._ Don't marry someone this young, unless you're absolutely positively sure you're head over heels bonkers in love with him, and have no plans for the future except _his_ plans. Do you understand?"

She nodded, absorbing the speech.

"Good. Off with you, I'm going to have a bath."

"Father, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah." He beckoned, not looking up from his paper work.

"I got a letter from Rodolphus today, and I'm not sure what to do." She handed the letter over to her father's firm grip, and he read it carefully.

"Oh, Bellatriss! This wonderful!" He was slurring his words a little bit, but Bella shook it out of her head he was drunk.

"You think I should do it!"

"Of course I do."

"Don't think I'm a little young?"

He looked at her like she was an ape, "Same age your mother was."

"Well, father, she's miserable." She hadn't meant to say it. It just slipped out. But once she had, she wanted to smack herself. But it looked like her father might do it for her.

" _She's__ perfectly happy, you lil bitch! Our marriage is not _any _of your god damn business, you hear me, girlieee??" _He screamed, the glass on the chandelier above their heads smashing, "_Now, you listen to me." _He walked around the desk, shoving her against the wall. "_You're going to marry Rodolphus Lestrange and be happy and rich and you're going to do it now."_

His breath was hot, and smelt of rum, and Bella quivered as he pressed up against her, crushing her lungs, "_Wanna__ know why?" _Yes, he was clearly drunk. He slurred every word, "_Because thas how we plan it. Me an Lestrange…when yous weres lil babies, we promise you would get marry…and Lestrange told his kid to start flirtin wit you…now you can get marry! Okay?" _

He struggled to step backward, and Bella was about to cry. Father never yelled at _her. _Always at Andie or Mother.

She ran out of the room. That couldn't be right. Rodolphus was set up…to try and get her to go out with him so they could get married?

He might be lying because he was drunk. A tear that had been yelling to come out all day ran down her cheek, and Bella hoped so to God.

She would go to the Lestrange manor now, and she would figure it out

Okay. You were probably wondering where the stuff at the top was. I played a trick on you! BOO! Here it is!

Disclaimer: Dude, I wish I _was _J.K. Rowling! I could finally fulfill my life long dream of feeding all the starving children! Or…I could buy a house in _every country. _Okay, I'm going to go with the house thing!  Oh, I'm just _kidding, _you know that. Not about not being J.K.R. …Oh, I'm going to shut up now. Not really here's more…!

AN: I realize this all was very quick, and most of the chapter was centered around Bella. But don't worry. This is just a very substantial point in the plot, and I need to concentrate on it for now. I hope drunk Hieronymous was believable (no, that _wasn't _just a desperate cry for a beta reader!) and that you all liked this chapter. It was pretty long, _I _think. And a lot is going to occur in the next chapter, so look out! It's coming soon.

Oh yeah, and as always, REVIEW YOU BUMS! Just kidding! Love ya!

Oh, and I urge you all to read and drop a review for my new sappy L/J fic, "You Got Post!" because it could use some new reviewers, and I know you guys are the best at that:

SoccerGirl(do I really need to put the numbers? LoL):

Bella, as evil as she may be, is naturally human like the rest of us. Jeremiah and Narcissa are cute together. But you'll see what happens with _that. _wink You are right that girls have a thing for bad boys! I know I do…what is up with that?

Magic Crystal Rose:

Sorry for the wait! Thanks for your review.

Thank you, I'm glad you liked it, especially the part with Bella (it was really interesting to write as well!) and I tried this chapter to put the "" things more to show change of perspective/scene. Thanks for the suggestion.

Beaaaaattrrrrriiizzzzz(hehe just kidding!) Bea:

It was really sad. Here's the next chapter love. You're coming home tomorrow. YaYs! I miss you! And I have a really funny fight between me and Stephanie. All right. No more personal stuff here!

I LOVE YOU ALL _EQUALLY! _is just sitting here being weird


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I am making so much money off of this fic, because own every single character and place…wakes up from the day dream where she is J.K.R. oh crap. I forgot I was just a sad 14 yr old girl for a sec there.

AN: Sorry that this chapter took so long, I've just been brimming with ideas for new fics, have been busy, and have been having some rough stuff happening in my life. But, that doesn't matter now!...Dun dun dun! In this chapter, we find out:

What Lestrange's TRUE feelings are!

Who's been sending Narcissa those _mysterious letters!_

That the author has been spelling Jeremiah (spelt Jerimiah previous to realization) really wrong!

"Mail's here." Andie grumbled, coming into their room and setting down a bunch of envelopes at the tea table near the window she was looking out, and taking a few envelopes of her own back to her bed.

"Thanks Andie." Narcissa saw she had gotten quite a lot of mail this time.

She ripped one open from Charlotte, who was complaining about how her twin sisters (they were out of Hogwarts, and had come back from business in Paris to come on vacation) had levitated her above the pool when she fell asleep.

"That must have been a rude awakening!" Narcissa giggled, going to the next letter.

Petra was in Spain with her boyfriend, Henry Rockfeild, and his family for the summer. She sounded like she was having a wonderful time, and Narcissa was very happy for her, but she couldn't help but wrinkle up her nose and stop reading when Petra went into detail about what _wonderful _a kisser Henry was and how he slipped her the tongue for the first time. It was just _too much._

Those were usually the only people she ever received letters from. She looked down at the blank envelope that was left on her lap.

She curiously opened it-

_Dearest Narcissa,_

_It's only been a few weeks since last I saw you, but your face still lingers in my mind. I'm beginning to realize something I thought was just a crush is consuming me. Narcissa, I can't be fancy anymore. I'm bonkers in love with you. And I'm tired of hiding it, like I have since the first time I saw you._

_Narcissa__, I know you'd like to know who this is. Meet me in front of the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow, at __1:00__. I want to explain in person. You can go into Diagon Alley too, to get your things, if you need a legitimate excuse to be going into __London__._

_See ya then,_

_Well, you'll find out, won't you?!_

With every centimeter she flew, she got more and more nervous. What if it was true? What if it had been a game the whole time?

It was just a joke…no one really loved her? What would she do if it came down and smacked her cold and hard on the face, as if to say, that life itself is only a matter of pleasing who you must to stay alive?

Moisture made her cheeks colder against the strangely windy summer night.

Stomach lurching and heart pounding, the Lestrange's manor came into sight, and Bella swallowed down her fear as she landed in front of the gates.

"Pure." She muttered to the goblin who sat on the steel, looking down at her as he nodded, and the doors swung open.

The pathway led her up to the door, and she was greeted by a timid house elf.

"Greetings, Miss. How may Morry be helping you?"

"I need to speak with Rodolphus."

"Senior or Junior?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Junior."

"Come in miss. Morry shall be getting Master Rodolphus."

She nodded absent mindedly, and sat herself in an uncomfortable chair of ivory, her eyes determined to not look up.

"Bellatrix?" She looked up as Rodolphus made his way down the stair, his blue eyes curiously alit. "Is something wrong?"

He was within reach, within whispering distant as he stood before her. "Yes, Lestrange." She stood, pacing past him, one hand on her hip, "Something's very wrong."

"I hope I am not the cause of this wrong doing?" He replied sharply to her back, and she turned around.

"Let us hope not. I had a very interesting talk with my father today."

Rodolphus seemed to pale just a bit, but he smiled deceptively, just the same, "Really? What about?"

"Oh you know, the usual…" She said slowly and coldly, beginning to count off on her hand, "The weather, school, his job…the fact that the only reason we ever started to get involved was the will of your father and mine…"

His eyes were wide now, and darting to and fro, "Surely you could not believe such a thing, my love?" He dared to reach out for her hand with his shaky ones.

"This reaction proves it, Lestrange. What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing."

"Do you expect me to believe you? For someone who is supposed to be a death eater, you are shit at lying." She hissed, and pulled out her wand. He backed up, and when she began to utter something, he pulled out his wand as well.

"Fine, Black, you want the truth? I'll give it to you. I never really loved you, all right? You were power, and respect to me. If I could get you as my wife, as my father and yours had planned, we could rise to the top as The Dark Lord's two hands!" He was breathing quickly and Bella was staring at him in shock, her heart ripping beneath her chest, "Surely _you _understand, Bellatrix? Love is a waste of time. You will not get anywhere in life without that. And I can promise you that."

"You sick bastard…" She muttered, her eyes struggling to hold their tears. He laughed.

"So what is your answer, Black? We would make the greatest pair that ever lived!"

"I will never marry you. I never want to see your sick face again!" She blurted out, heading for the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" He laughed, and grabbed her wrist. She struggled, but he conquered over her, and pull her to him, pressing his lips against her, shoving his tongue into her mouth.

She tugged herself away, and left a red handprint across his precious face. "I said NO." She whispered darkly, and ripped her body out of his grip.

"No? All right, Black, your choice. I'll make you sorry! I'll make you come running back!" He screamed after her, but she refused to look back. He might see her tears.

Andie stood by the garden, breathing in the fresh scent of night. She knew she should be getting some sleep, but thoughts of Ted swarmed her mind…

_"Do you think it's fading?" Ted asked, twirling his finger around her sandy brown hair, and Andie looked up at him curiously._

_"Do I think what is fading?"_

_He went all flustered and embarrassed for a few moments, but mumbled something. Andie heard it, "You know, in relationships, people say 'it fades' and then they have to break up."_

_"Don't be stupid. I'm not going to dump you anytime soon. I don't think anything is 'fading.'"_

_"I hoped you felt that way, because for me, I love you more than I did at first."_

_"Hmm.__ Maybe if we got married, you'd start to hate me."_

_Ted laughed, "Yeah, probably. That's the way it goes. But I'm not really thinking about that, you know, me being fourteen…"_

_"Ah, me neither. Just saying."_

He was so cute…and she was sort of lying when she said she _never _thought about marrying him. Yes, they were too young, but wasn't the purpose of dating to figure out who you want marry? Didn't every girl wonder whether her boyfriend was "the one?"

But Andie was interrupted in her thoughts when a cloaked figure put his hand over her mouth and knocked her unconscious.

(AN: new character perspective)

"Go away, Terry." Jeremiah muttered bitterly to his brother, but the brunette boy merely grinned.

"Ah, but little brother, I think I deserve to meet the girl that I pretty much wrote those letters to."

"You just helped, you didn't _write them." _Jeremiah insisted but his brother shook his head, leaning against the rustic bricks of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I did! Come on, Jeremiah, can you imagine your letters without my ladies man charm? It would probably sound like this…Dear Narcissa!"

"SHH!" Jeremiah hissed as if anyone was listening.

"I like you. I think you have nice hair and a cool butt. Please go out with me, please!!" Terry laughed at his brother.

"That is not what I would have said Terry." He whined, looking around the corner.

"Well, I don't think this girl could be that great if she can't even show up on time, Jerry."

"Ew, don't call me that, it sounds like your name."

"I'll have you know that I have an unbearably cool name."

"Ri-i-i-ight." Jeremiah huffed, and sunk down to the curb, "It's two o' clock. She's not coming, is she?"

Terry gave a solemn look, and shook his head down at his little brother, "Don't think so, kiddo. Come on, I'll take you out for a butter beer."

"Mum said I can't drink those."

"One won't kill you. Besides, what Mum don't know won't hurt her, eh?"

                                                              

SoccerGirl:

Wow! You must've been confused! You'll see what makes Bella the way she is in the books over time. : ) I think that all the characters are maturing, at least, I'm trying to get them to mature…Hmmm…let me see, when will Lucuis be re appearing in this story…hmmmm well, I don't really know. He won't become a big character until Narcissa's sixth or seventh year ( I know that sounds far away, but I am going to be skipping a year or two over the span of time..,)

Magic Crystal Rose:

Well, I guess Bella isn't getting married NOW…or _is she??? _HEHEHEHEHE Sorry, I love knowing what's going to happen.

As for the rest of you, I would like some reviews, if you please.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: dodges tomatoes being thrown at her I know, I know, I know! I took WAY to long to update. And this chapter isn't even that long. But the next will be longer, I promise. Oh yeah, you'll see why Narcissa missed meeting Jeremiah here. She was a little preoccupied. I was looking over past chapters of this fic, and am content to say that the writing has improved a smidgen. Yay for May! (Am I crazy, or is that an AWESUME COOL saying? I know!) But I also noticed how Bella became slightly less evil, and more human. I'd like to think that it was in her all along, and now she's sort of realizing some things. I dunno. Andie and Narcissa seem pretty similar to the way I first created them to be (though Narcissa is about to encounter a change in her life that will make her less innocent) What do you think? Please tell me in a review (which I desperately need to fuel this fic, yo!) because I always deeply appreciate them. For those who did:

Magic Crystal Rose:

Don't worry, I can't kill Andie. That would be just…well, that wouldn't work out. The reason why Bella didn't show up is sort of explained in this story. Thanks.

Soccergirl:

Hehe, yes a…bad man indeed. As for what happens between Bella and Lestrange, well my lips are sealed. ; )

Tonks is very cool. Can you see some of the Tonks I tried to incorporate in Andie? I hope so.

Hmm. I hope I didn't make the fact that it was Jeremiah….hmm. Hey do I have any Jeremiah/Narcissa shippers out there?! Hehehe

Thanks.

Soleil Luna:

I don't need you to prove it, I actually found out that Arthur had three brothers on the JK Rowling website a very cool site. You all should visit!) and I was like "Oh crap, then Charlotte has no chance of existence, and neither do her sisters." But, being the lazy ass I am, decided not to point it out, and hope you all didn't know (I'm big on pride…hehe.) So thanks for getting my butt in gear. I apologize for the mistake. : ) and thanks for pointing it out. buries head in shame Ah! The Quidditch mistake. I hope you all can forgive me for THAT…hehe. Thanks for your very helpful review.

Chapter 16

Wet. It was wet.

And cold. Why was it so cold?

She opened her eyes carefully as she could; glancing around to find herself slumped on the wet floor of a dungeon cell.

"Andromeda Black. Welcome to The Dungeons of The Lestranges." Through the steel bars of her cell was the sneering face of Rodolphus Lestrange.

"What do you want with me?" She snapped from her place on the floor, narrowing her eyes angrily.

"Well, I'm a Slytherin, Black." His eyes glinted in the dim light of the candles that shone behind him, and his smirk only grew wider as he continued in his speech, "I'd do anything to get my way."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Why, you're my bait."

"Bait to what?" She hissed, trying to wipe the slime from the ground out of her hair.

"Don't be daft. Oh wait, I forgot." He turned around dully, lighting another candle with the snap of his finger, "You can't help it. After all, you are a…" he paused, his lip quivering in obvious disgust, "A Gryffindor."

"You're using me to get my sister?"

"Took you long enough." He said, rolling his angry eyes.

"Well it's not doubtful to me now why you had to kidnap someone in order to get a broad to marry you…" She muttered darkly, looking away from the Lestrange, "Ugly git…"

"That's funny, because it's not doubtful to me now nor was it ever that the only bloke that would ever date you is a fucking mudblood." He snapped back quickly, his voice dripping with hatred.

"How dare you call him that!" She sprung up, fumbling through her robes for her wand.

"Just in case you haven't noticed, I'm the one outside the cell. I'm the one with the wand." He said softly, grinning maliciously as he pulled out his wand and pointed it through the bars, "So I can say whatever I want."

"You can't use that wand," She replied, her confidence dying a bit, "You're not allowed to use it outside of school."

"You think I'm unaware of that?" He laughed cruelly, the sound tore at Andie. How could Bellatrix, as weird as she was, possibly have considered loving this guy? "My father has put anti-magic tracking wards all around these dungeons, all around this entire house. A Lestrange is never unprepared. _Crucio__."_

The instant she felt the spell touch her, it was as if being thrown into a blazing fire inside out. Her outside felt like it was being stabbed by a thousand knives. He kept it on for about a minute, but it felt like her entire life had flashed by in that short time.

"Remember that. I'll be back. Try and get some rest." He cackled at his mock kindness as he exited the dungeon, the clicking of his heels against the damp corridor eventually blending into silence, except for the dripping of the cell she was trapped in.

"Someone, where are you?"

_Blood spilt on dungeons floor_

_Andromeda will be dead_

_If you don't agree_

_That soon we shall be wed _

Narcissa spotted it slashed across her pink wall as soon as she rolled out of her canopy bed.

And when Andromeda's bed proved absent, she knew something was very wrong. Her heart began to bang against her ribs as she ran to the other room to wake her sister.

Bellatrix sat in front of her mirror, yawning as she tugged at her black hair with a brush.

She turned at the sound of Narcissa, and when she saw Bellatrix, she discovered her to look quite disheveled. Her skin was paler than usual, except for the dark, puffed skin that encircled Bellatrix's eyes. She must have been crying.

"Bella." Was all she could say, and it came out strangled. Her sister looked at her blearily.

"Narcissa, could you please leave me alone?"

Narcissa shook her head quickly, "Bella, this is an emergency."

Bella rolled her eyes and swished to look fully at her sister, _"What?"_

"Lestrange. Lestrange's got Andie!"

Her eyes widened, "What? How on earth do you know that?"

"Come see this."

"Well, it's obvious what we have to do, isn't it?"

Narcissa shook her head, plopping down on the floor, confusion weighing her down, "No. If I had found something obvious, I probably would have already said it."

"We have to go get Andie before Father finds out."

Narcissa furrowed her brow, shaking her head as she stared at Bella's pacing heels, "Well, I don't know Bella. That seems a little…"

"What now?" Bella whined.

"Don't you think that's what Lestrange wants you to do? Come back to him? Obviously, he wants you two to get married. I think he's convinced that if he gets you in his house, he automatically has you in his grasp. No, you can't, Bella. I'll just go." Narcissa insisted, swishing into her cloak, and Bella laughed.

"Yeah, right Cissa. You can't go to the Lestrange manor alone!"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt. It wouldn't be logical for you to go. That's what he wants you to do." Narcissa replied smartly.

"You don't know anything about that place."

"Sure I do. We are 'family friends' with them. I've been there like a million times! The passwords pure. The door to the dungeons is in the back, the password for _that _is mudblood hell."

"Nope, I'm not letting you go by yourself." Bellatrix decided, "I'm going with you."

"And…you're sure you want to do this?"

"For the hundredth time, yes!" Bellatrix hissed as they flew through the warm air.

"You know, I'm real proud of you." Narcissa said, smiling as Bella snorted, "No, really I am. I thought you hated Andie. And now you're helping me save her! It's just like something we'd do, you know, when we were very close…that was a long time ago…"

"Don't think Andie and I are going to be all buddy buddy now. I still don't like her. But as Blacks, we have to take pride in our family and have certain…obligations for it."

"But I am proud. You've changed so much this year."

"How do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Well, at the beginning of this year, it seemed like the only person you cared about was father. And now, it seems like you care about all of us."

"I suppose Father just proved himself to be a bit less wonderful than I thought."

"You used to idolize him though! Stick on every word he said! Really, you did!"

"Well, I got smarter. You can't trust anyone I suppose."

"I don't think that you're taking the right lesson out of it." Narcissa replied sulkily, and Bella gave a nervous smile.

"Well, I was always good at doing that."

There were a few moments of sheer silence, until Narcissa piped up again, "What made you change, Bella?"

"I'm not that changed, Narcissa. I still follow the beliefs father laid out for me, and I still plan on being a death eater, and you can't talk me out of it. But Andie…she was right. Father never loved anyone, and he never will. Perhaps that's the way I should live. If you never love anyone, you never ever get hurt." Bella felt her throat seize up, begging her to stop pouring all her thoughts out on the floor for her little sister to pick through.

"But if you never love anyone…than you never love anyone!"

Bella rolled her eyes, leaning into the broom, "Great bit of logic you got there, Ciss,"

She wondered now how her family was reacting to the fact that she was gone. She sighed. Yeah, like they actually ever noticed.

Narcissa and Bellatrix, she knew them better than anyone else. She didn't really understand them, but she knew them. And she knew, or she hoped, that by some dumb luck, they'd come to save her.

She froze at the sound of footsteps, and shut her eyes tightly, curling up in a ball, hoping he'd leave her alone if she was asleep.

It had been a few hours since she'd woke this morning, and he'd come in more than five times. The Cruciatus Curse seemed to be his favorite, though he enjoyed using Imperius and making her bang herself against the walls, pledge that she was a blood traitor and mudblood lover, and if he was feeling particularly creative, dance. She felt completely humiliated and degraded, but took it with pride, because, she was a Gryffindor.

"Can we wake her up?" She heard a soft voice whisper, and recognized it. Lestrange couldn't be here.

"She's faking it. Come on, stupid, it's just us, your brave sisters, coming to save your ass. I'll have you know this is the last time."

Andie opened her eyes, completely enthralled to see her sisters. She stood, running up to the bars, and grinning.

"Took you long enough. You can do magic to undo the lock. Since you're saving me and all."

"But, we're outside of school. We're not allowed." Narcissa said quietly, and Andie shook her head.

"No, it's fine, they're some kind of wards."

Bella nodded, leaning over and whispering, "Alohamora," at the lock, and the cell door squeaked open.

"Thanks." Andie breathed, smiling at her sisters, "I didn't think you'd ever do anything like…" She stopped, and her eyes widened. Footsteps could be heard turning the corridor.

_RUN! _She mouthed, and they did so, sprinting down the corridor.

They heard a cruel laugh echo through the hall, as they struggled to open the door knob.

"Alohamora! Alohamora!" She cried, but it did nothing.

"Come now, Black Sisters. You didn't think you'd actually get away, did you?" Drawled Lestrange, and they all gasped to find their wands fly from their fingers to his. "You're staying here, now."

COOL FACT: This fic was going to be called "The Black Sisters" originally. The document is actually labeled "TBS" But in the end, I decided Welcome to The Blacks was better since…it sounded cooler. Hehe All right, thought it was a cool thing to know. Tell me what you think about it! REVIEW! HAVE MERCY AND REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: AH!!! I'm so sorry this took so long. Like REALLY REALLY LONG! My internet died. But excuses are silly. Winter break is coming up, so I'm going to have a lot of free time on my hands. So no worries

To my reviewers:

Soleil Luna:

Thanks. This update was even longer. sigh

Crazy-White-Rabbit

Ah, well. Time is annoying. But, thanks anyhow. Let me see. Right now, Bella does deserve some love…will I make things easier for her? Eh, probably not. Sorry. J

Magic Crystal Rose:

Alohomora didn't work because there were repellant charms on the lock. And you'll get closer to seeing how they escape now!

AprilSummer:

Omg. That was like the best review of ALL TIME! Thank you so much. I'm glad you like everything. I like Bella a lot too. She's such an enigma.

Bea:

You are a silly poo!

Sorry this chapter is so blah. Next will be better. Cross my heart and hope to die. Well, not really.

Chapter 17

"Something's wrong, Terry. I can…feel it! Narcissa…she wouldn't just…not show up." Jeremiah waved his arms, and his brother laughed.

"You're so cute when you're all riled up." Terry shook his head mockingly, "Why doesn't EVERY girl want you?"

Jeremiah hiccupped as he quickly slurped down another butterbeer.

"Hey, be careful there! You don't want to become like a house elf at a Christmas party, do you?" Jeremiah turned to see the familiar face of his brothers best friend, Ted Tonks.

"Ted? What are you doing here?" Jeremiah grinned, since Ted was one of the nicest guys he'd ever met and could use his comfort at the moment.

"Andie and I were supposed to meet here…" He looked down at the watch strapped to his wrist, a worrisome look on his face, "To get school stuff with…Lupin and your sis…"

"Really?! Because Narcissa was supposed to meet me too…and she didn't come, and at first I thought it might be cause she knew it was me, and hates me, but what if she's in danger? I mean, we need to go…"

Ted raised an eyebrow, "Wow, take a breath little bloke. I'll just…Actually, I don't know."

Suddenly, as the two boys sat nervously scratching their heads, A Remus Lupin and Cassie Brown came waltzing up to them.

"Hullo Ted! Where's Andie?" Cassie asked, and Ted sighed.

"I don't know!"

"Oh, Jeremiah! There you are! A disgruntled owl was looking for you. I told her I'd make a delivery. Here you are." Remus Lupin gave a friendly smile, and handed a piece of parchment to Jeremiah.

"Thanks, mate."

"Well, now what do we do?" Andie said boredly, picking some gum of her shoelace, uttering a soft "gross!" now and then.

"Well, I see you've already taken up picking up regurgitated food off those nasty shoes. Really, Andie, just buy some new ones." Bella snapped, breathing quickly.

"Meow." Narcissa giggled, and Bella glared.

"Yeah, what's wrong Bella? Wasn't expecting this? Come on, he kills rabbits in his spare time. Does that really sound like a likely candidate for marriage? I knew you were freaky, but…jeez…"Andie was grinning, but Bella wasn't.

"You know, he wasn't like this. He was so…nice." She said sadly, and Andie knew not to poke fun since her face dared her too.

"How are we going to get out?"

"Well, I sent a letter to Jeremiah." Narcissa yawned, and both her sisters looked at her.

"Who the hell is Jeremiah?" Bella pressed, and Andie laughed.

"Aw, Cissy has a boyfriend!" Andie said in a mock squeak.

"Besides, what's this kid going to do for us?"

"He's the only person I could think of to write before I left. I mean, it wouldn't be smart to leave to do something dangerous…without a lookout."

"Why did we ever think you _wouldn't _be in Ravenclaw!" Andie exclaimed happily, and Narcissa grinned.

"Still, _how's he going to help us?_" Bella repeated stiffly, and Narcissa shrugged.

"I sorta guessed he'd round up a bunch on people to come save us. I know he has connections with those Gryffindor hooligans…"

"Narcissa, you're almost twelve. So not allowed to use the world 'hooligans' yet." Andie laughed, and Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"May I continue?" She didn't wait for Andie's approval when she continued, "Anyway, he has connections with those Gryffindors...who are always pulling pranks. One of them happens to be our cousin former who I'm sure, as we did, knows the passwords to all the deatheaters since his parents are big supporters of the cause, and, as we know, very close friends to the Lestranges." Narcissa said thoughtfully, and her sisters looked at her surprised.

"You're brilliant, Cissy." Andie sighed in relief, at the thought of escape.

"Ah, well. I suppose I was the lucky one to inherit both beauty and brains, eh?" Andie punched Narcissa and she giggled, and Bella pretended to sulk, secretly glad for the forced time with her sisters. Sure, old times weren't exactly spent in a dungeon cell, but, still.

_Dear Jeremiah,_

_Listen, I know this is going to sound incredulously strange, since I've never written you a letter before, but_ _I could think of no one else who is close enough to write._

Terry, who was reading over his shoulder, exclaimed, "Nah, she just fancies you bro. I mean, she's using red ink! The color of love…"

"I'd say it's more pink." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Please shut up."

_I am about to embark on quite a dangerous mission. Now, I must ask you to keep this top secret, because_

Jeremiah turned around and Remus and Terry looked away innocently.

_If anything about it was revealed, well…let's just say it would NOT be good, all right?_

_When my eldest sister Bella rejected Rodolphus Lestrange's hand in marriage, he captured Andie, who I'm sure you know, as bait. We are going to go find her now, and attempt to save her. But if this letter reaches you, it means something has gone wrong. I don't have the time to tell you much else, so all I can say is find Sirius Black right away, for he's the only one who can truly help._

_Much Thanks,_

_Narcissa Black_

"Intense." Terry said, and Jeremiah glared quickly before looking to Remus,

"Sirius Black. We have to find Sirius Black."

"I'm afraid he's er…" Remus chuckled, "Sort of busy at the moment."

Jeremiah grabbed Remus' jacket collar, "With WHAT? I need to save Narcissa!"

"Well…I suppose we could go break up the party."

"What? There was a party? And I wasn't invited. Thoroughly insulted!" Jerry exclaimed and everyone rolled there eyes.

"Party is equivalent to James' and Sirius' girlfriends coming over for a little…erm…cuddling? While James' parents are out of town."

"Gross. Well, I suppose we'll have to break it up." Jeremiah said thoughtfully.

"If we must. They're not going to speak to me for a while, though."

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take for my true love." At that point, everyone snorted at Jeremiah, and he blushed like a tomato, "Oh, shut up. Let's go!"

"Hello, Lily." Remus greeted, standing on James' back porch, where Lily Evans sat sulking. "You look down. What's wrong?"

"Well…James told me this was a _party _and then I come here and the lights are all dim and he starts blabbing about how if I could just give him one chance…" Lily raised her eyebrows, suddenly realizing mid-rant that there were other people behind him, carrying broomsticks and looking windswept.

"That's a sad story, but we need to speak to Sirius Black, NOW!" Jeremiah cut in after a moment of silence.

"Whoa, kid, sorry. I'm afraid Sirius and his girlfriend…well, girl for _this _weekend took themselves to another location…"

"WHERE?" Jeremiah's voice gave a small crack, and everyone behind him snickered.

"Well…let me see…I think he said…oh right! I almost forgot." She chuckled for a moment, "Mandy, that's his erm…girlfriend, well, her mum came down and collected her. She was quite angry you can imagine. I nearly forgot, I'm just so angry…I'm sitting here waiting for James to apologize, just in case you're wondering. I'm not just…I dunno…"

"Listen, lady, I didn't ask for your life story. I just want to know where Sirius is." Jeremiah looked slightly girlish as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Didn't I say? I'm so sorry. I'm just not myself tonight. He's inside. I can get him, if you like."

"Well, _DU…"_ Cassie quickly covered Jeremiahs mouth and smiled, nodding.

Lily stood, turning towards the abnormally large house. She pointed her wand toward a window on the second floor, third from the left, and uttered a spell.

A yelp was heard, even from downstairs, as both boys fled downstairs, ripping open the door, and glaring at Lily.

"You promised you wouldn't do that any more!" Sirius exclaimed, and Lily giggled.

"Ah, well, I thought I'd keep up the LYING tradition!" She snapped, narrowing her eyes a James.

"Oh, cool down Evans." James muttered, though his face was red.

Jeremiah immediately decided this was taking just too much time, and stepped in. In only a few seconds, they were off towards the Lestranges Manor.


End file.
